Felicity's Fight
by Cnglee
Summary: Olicity story- Set after 4x15. What would happen if Felicity found out she was pregnant with Oliver's baby right after they split? Would they get back together? Or raise the baby apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

 **My brothers turned me onto this show and I tried reading some different fanfiction's for it and I just didn't like them. If I mess anything up please let me know. So let me know what you all think. XOXO- Sissy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Felicity drove around for over an hour. She was so furious she didn't even know where to begin. Oliver had a son? And he didn't tell her. What were his exact words? I had to protect him. I had to keep him a secret. From his fiancé? They were going to be building a life together and he didn't think that he could trust her with that? She pulled herself together and drove to the first place she could think of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lyla opened the door smiling. "Hey Felicity. What are you doing out this..." She noticed the tear stains on Felicity's face. "Come in."

They sat down at the table with hot coffee. Lyla spoke quietly.

"Oliver?"

Felicity nodded. "We...we broke up."

She grabbed her friends hand. "Did he do something?"

Fresh tears began to fall. "He...he pretty much said that he can't trust me."

"Oh. I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"He did. He has been keeping secrets and when I confronted hi about them...he said they were true. How can I marry someone that doesn't trust me?"

Lyla sighed. "Where are you staying?"

Felicity looked up. "I...I haven't really thought about it. I can't go home."

"Well then you stay here."

"No, I couldn't impose."

"You won't be. You're family. You will stay here with us for as long as you like."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity woke up the next morning exhausted. She glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sighed and made her way out to the kitchen. John and Lyla were cooking breakfast together while Sara watched from her highchair. John smiled at her but seemed unsurprised by her presence.

"Morning. Coffee?"

"Yes please."

He poured her a steaming mug full then passed it to her.

"Thanks Diggle."

He nodded and turned back to the stove. After a quiet breakfast, Felicity pulled herself together and went to work. She felt like she was simply going through the motions and that her heart wasn't truly in it. As she stepped into her office Curtis smiled.

"Morning Boss. I was just dropping off the flash you wanted."

She nodded. "Thanks Curtis."

She sat down at her desk and tried to focus on work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver was target shooting when he heard someone walk in.

"What happened?"

He turned his head and saw Diggle. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Felicity showed up at my house last night crying her eyes out."

He sighed and shot an arrow. "We broke up."

"I figured that."

Thea walked in and looked surprised. "You and Felicity broke up? Why?"

"She thinks I keep too many secrets."

Thea shut her mouth. Since she knew about William she had no room to talk. John sighed.

"Well talk to her. She is a mess."

Oliver fired 3 more arrows before setting his bow down. "I have nothing to say."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As much as she didn't want to she knew she had to. Felicity walked into The Arrowcave. John had called and asked for her help. She stepped past Oliver who stared at the floor and sat down at the computers.

"What do we need?"

John handed her a piece of paper. She nodded.

"Building plans, security...the works?"

Oliver spoke quietly. "Yeah."

She began typing and after a minute she nodded.

"Looks like a standard system but they have at least 6 armed guards."

Oliver leaned over her shoulder. "So we have an access point on the roof?"

"I can freeze the system long enough for you to get inside."

He nodded. "Okay so if Laurel and Diggle head in first they can subdue the guards on the top floor while I head into the main office and get the harddrive."

Felicity watched them head out. She wanted to look at Oliver and remind him to be careful like she always did but she knew that she couldn't. She stayed and waited for their signal. She slid her earpiece on and waited. Finally The Green Arrow's voice came through.

"Freeze it."

She typed as fast as she could before nodding. "You're good."

After 30 minutes of eerie silence Thea spoke.

"We got it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity had decided to stay on as part of the team even though things were awkward between she and Oliver. A few weeks had passed and she started feeling off. She was worried that her chip was malfunctioning which is part of the reason she didn't want to see a doctor. But after she started getting dizzy she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. She was at The Arrowcave trying to upgrade her system when Oliver, Diggle, Thea, and Laurel walked in. They appeared to be arguing. She ignored them and kept typing. Thea came to look over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Felicity sighed and whispered. "Trying to calm my nerves."

"For?"

"I've...I've been having sharp pains in my back. I made a doctor's appointment but...I have a feeling that it's not good news."

Thea looked concerned. She sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Do you want some company?"

Felicity smiled at her. "That would be great."

Thea nodded and turned back to the screen. "Now seriously, what is this?"

"I'm building a new program to get past even the toughest firewall."

"Okay...is that legal?"

"Not exactly."

Laurel and Diggle sat on an empty desk while Oliver sighed.

"What are you doing that isn't legal?"

She raised her brows. "Give me a week...i'll get you a list."

He cracked a smile. She went back to typing. After a while she grinned.

"Oh yeah! I'm good!"

Thea laughed. "So we have a new system?"

Felicity threw her a look. "New system? Anyone can build you a new system. I just built The Ultimate System. This is an untraceable, state of the art, roadblock free system with access to any law enforcement database you can think of."

Diggle chuckled. "Okay so now that we have a bad ass system, let's get to work."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity sat on the exam table while Thea examined posters. She pointed to one.

"There are way to many bones in the human body. I mean how can they remember all of them?"

She shrugged. "They're paid to."

Just then the doctor walked in and smiled.

"Miss. Smoak. I understand that we are having back pain?"

She nodded. The doctor washed her hands then looked at Thea.

"You are?"

"Thea Queen. I'm her sister."

She nodded and looked to Felicity.

"So how is the pain on a scale of 1-10?"

"About a 6."

She had her lay back and began moving her legs. "Any numbness or tingling?"

"No."

"Well that's a good sign. Any dizziness? Headaches?"

"Yeah. On and off."

The doctor nodded and grabbed her chart. "I'm going to order some blood test and an MRI."

Felicity sat up slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"I just want to get a closer look. I'll have the nurse come in and draw your blood. Then I will schedule your MRI for tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

She left her alone and Felicity started to panic.

"Did you see the look she gave me? Something is wrong."

Thea walked over and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

The nurse took 3 tubes of blood and then released them. Felicity went back to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea stepped into the loft and found Oliver watching the news while he cooked dinner. He smiled.

"Hey Speedy. What have you been up to?"

She sighed and took of her jacket. "Same old same old. You?"

He shrugged. "The usual."

Thea considered telling him about Felicity but she knew that Felicity didn't want her to. So all through dinner they made small talk about Oliver's day. When Thea finally went to bed that night she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was woken up by her phone. She grabbed it without reading the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm trying to reach Felicity Smoak?"

"This is she."

"This is Gwen with Dr. Turner's office. We have your test results back and Dr. Turner would like you to come in immediately."

Felicity sat up quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"Like I said Dr. Turner just wants to talk with you."

Felicity quickly dressed and headed out the door. For an hour she was in panic mode. She didn't remember the drive to the hospital or waiting. All she knew was that she was on the exam table once again, alone, and waiting to hear any news. When Dr. Turner finally stepped into the room Felicity felt sick to her stomach. Dr. Turner smiled.

"Miss. Smoak thank you for coming in. Your blood test results came back and I believe we have found the cause of your back pain."

"Is it serious?"

Dr. Turner smiled. "Miss. Smoak, you're pregnant."

Felicity felt numb. Pregnant? That was the furthest thing from her mind. She found her voice after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"We ran the test twice. I estimate that you are 6-8 weeks. An ultra sound tech could be more accurate. But the spinal pain you are experiencing is a sign of pregnancy."

Felicity took some deep breaths and processed the information. Dr. Turner looked at her carefully.

"I take it that this pregnancy is unplanned?"

She nodded. "My fiancé and I just separated."

"Well you do have options if you choose not to keep the baby."

Felicity snapped to attention. "I'm keeping it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was driving back to John and Lyla's when she received a message from Oliver that they needed her. She turned and started towards The Arrowcave. Her mind was wandering. She was going to be a mother? She always thought about having a baby but she and Oliver agreed that while they were part of Team Arrow it was too dangerous. Then she began thinking of William. Oliver sent him and Samantha away to protect them. What if he tried to do the same to her? Then there was telling Oliver. He had made it clear that he didn't want to bring a child into this world knowing that it would be in constant danger. Would he be happy about the baby or would he get upset? As she rode the elevator down she forced the baby to the back of her mind. She stepped off and saw them suiting up. Laurel flagged her over.

"Felicity we need you to get us past a security system in this building that Darhk owns."

She nodded and started typing. Thea walked over and spoke quietly.

"How did that meeting go?"

Felicity hesitated before saying. "Unexpectedly well."

Thea smiled and hugged her gently. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Laurel glanced between them but didn't say anything. Finally John walked over.

"Let's go."

Felicity glanced at Oliver as he walked past her desk as Arrow. She spoke quietly.

"Be careful."

He glanced at her and nodded. It was a small step.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 weeks passed and Felicity had an ultrasound to confirm her pregnancy. She was moving past shock and was starting to feel happy. She had moved into a 2 bedroom apartment and was happy to have privacy again. She loved Lyla and John but they were very perceptive. It didn't help that she now had horrible morning sickness. But today none of that mattered. She was straightening up waiting. She had flown her mom out to see her. She was going to tell not only Oliver but everyone else about the baby. When the knock finally came on her door she smiled and opened it to reveal Donna Smoak.

"Hey Mom."

Donna hugged her daughter and then pulled her suitcase inside. "I missed you."

Felicity helped her with her bags then sat down with her on the couch. Donna smiled.

"So what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

She smiled. "You never ask me to come out here without a reason."

Felicity smiled. "Well I have some big news to share with you and everyone else. I figured we could all meet at the club and I can tell you all together."

Donna looked curious. "Is it bad news?"

"No, no it's really good news." She glanced at her wall clock and sighed. "I have to go into the office for a couple of hours. I'll leave you my car so you can go explore."

"Alright..."

Felicity left the house feeling better then she has in weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea had just gotten off the elevator when Donna Smoak came running into the club. Thea almost laughed she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hey Miss. Smoak. Felicity isn't here."

"Oh I know that she is at work." She hugged Thea then pulled back slightly. "I was looking for Oliver."

Thea raised her brows. "He is down in the...main office. I'll take you."

As they got onto the elevator Thea noticed Donna was shaking with excitement.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She then grinned. "Okay I know that it's suppose to be a surprise but...I know!"

"You know what?"

The elevator doors opened and revealed Diggle, Laurel, Oliver, and Quintin Lance. They were huddled around a computer so Thea spoke loudly.

"Hey look who I ran into upstairs!"

They all looked up and Laurel quickly turned off the computer before smiling.

"Hey Miss. Smoak. I didn't know you were in town."

Donna ran over to Oliver and grinned.

"Oh come here you."

She hugged a very confused Oliver tight. When she pulled back she was talking a mile a minute.

"I wanted to run an idea by you. Now I know that you and Felicity didn't want to tell anyone until tonight but I really wanted to get started planning. I was thinking we do very simple, neutral colors and then we can add an accent color later. Then are you guys registered yet? Because you really should register early. Then there is the..."

Oliver interrupted her. "Donna. What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "Well I get why you guys haven't told anyone. I mean it is really early but I want to be the first to congratulate you."

Oliver looked around and saw that everyone looked equally confused. He looked back at Donna.

"Congratulate us on what?"

She laughed and playfully hit his arm. "On what? Oh you are too cute. I saw it on Felicity's computer."

"Saw what?"

She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. "The baby silly!"

Oliver looked and his jaw dropped. There in front of him was an ultrasound photo with Felicity's name on it. He was in total shock. Luckily Thea was able to pull her surprise together and speak to Donna.

"Well so much for us surprising you tonight!"

Donna turned and grinned. "Well i'll act surprised when Felicity tells me herself."

"Good. How about you head back to Felicity's place and start finding the best place for them to register and then we'll see you tonight."

Lieutenant Lance smiled. "Yeah I'll come with you, I have the afternoon off."

"Oh what a gentleman."

Once they were gone Oliver dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands. Thea walked up and hesitated before speaking.

"Congrats?"

He looked up. "She...she never said anything."

Diggle sat down across from him and spoke more to himself then anyone else.

"Makes sense now. All the crying, skipping meals, secret conversations that she had to leave the room for; I figured she was working on a big project."

Laurel sat on the edge of a desk and looked at Oliver.

"What are you going to do?"

He looked at her. "I don't know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity was finishing up some paperwork when her phone rang. She saw it was Thea and answered.

"Hey Thea. Listen I'm going to be late to the club tonight I need to talk to your brother but I have over 30 documents that need my signature..."

"Felicity stop. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant."

Felicity felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Wha...how did you find out?"

"Your mom saw the ultrasound photo on your laptop and came here. She started talking to Oliver like he knew what she was talking about and then she showed all of us the photo."

"Oh no."

She couldn't control herself. She started crying quite loudly. Thea was startled.

"Umm, please don't cry. I'm not mad."

"But Oliver is. I know he is."

"He...he...he's in shock."

"I wanted to tell him today and now..."

"Well he's not mad. Really more surprised then mad. Why don't you come here and we can all talk about it."

"All?"

"Well more just me and Ollie. Laurel got called into court and John went home."

"Okay. I'm leaving now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea hung up and went back downstairs. Oliver was sitting with John and Laurel. Thea looked at them.

"You two need to go. Just for now."

John stood without argument but Laurel looked at her.

"Why are we leaving?"

"I just talked to Felicity. She's on her way here and she thinks that she is just meeting Ollie and I." She looked at her brother. "She didn't want you to find out like this. She sounded really upset over the phone."

Laurel stood. "We're a team and she didn't think that she could trust us."

"She did...well kind of."

They all looked at her confused. She took a deep breath and clarified.

"She was having really bad back pain so I went to the doctor with her. When the doctor ordered the blood test and MRI...Felicity didn't want to worry anyone. But she told me everything was fine."

John looked at Laurel. "Let's give them some privacy."

Laurel glanced between Oliver, who was looking at his sister stunned, and Thea. "Alright."

Once they heard the elevator doors close Oliver stood.

"You should have told me."

"Told you what? That your ex-fiancé is having back pain? There was nothing either of us could have done. I just wanted to be there for her. But I didn't know about the baby."

He sighed and sat back down. Thea sat next to him.

"Well now you know. What are you going to do?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be a dad. You didn't...well you weren't there for William since day one. So make it up with this one."

"When my enemies found out about William they went after him. What if they do that to this one?"

She sighed. "I don't know. But I think you and Felicity need to be having this conversation."

Just then the elevator dinged and Felicity stepped out. Thea stood and smiled. She saw how upset her friend looked. She glanced at her brother.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy."

She walked over and hugged Felicity for a second before stepping onto the elevator. Once she was gone Oliver stood and looked at her. Felicity walked towards him slowly and spoke quietly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

When she was less then a foot away from him she sighed.

"So Thea told me that my mom told you."

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you tonight. I never wanted to keep this from you. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I didn't know how you would react."

They stared at eachother for a few minutes before he motioned for her to sit. Once she was seated he sat down across from her.

"How far along are you?"

"10 weeks. I've only known for 2."

He felt his anger rising so he took a deep breath. "2 weeks? 2 weeks and there wasn't a good time to tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until I had an ultrasound and met with the ob/gyn."

"And?"

She pulled something out of her bag. Slowly, she handed him a disc. He glanced at it for a second before turning a sliding it into the computer. Soon the little blob of their baby was moving on the screen. Oliver stared at it and felt a wave of different emotions. He pulled himself together and looked at her.

"So it's okay?"

She nodded and stood. She leaned over him for a second and pointed. "The flicker is the heartbeat. They said it was moving around a lot."

Once the recording was over, Oliver pulled the disc out and tried to hand it to her. Felicity shook her head.

"Keep it."

He held the disc in his hands and spoke to her quietly. "If anyone finds out about it. You both could be in danger."

She sat back down and moved her chair closer. "I'm not going anywhere. And I am not quitting."

He sighed in frustration. "It would be safer..."

She interrupted him. "Oliver I know what could happen. In case you forgot it has happened before. But I am not going to stop helping you save people." She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "We are both going to be parents and neither one of us has a normal job. I refuse to let you give up being The Green Arrow. It's who you are. And I like being the Techie fix it girl on the sidelines. So don't try and send me away or convince me to quit."

After a few minutes he nodded. "Okay." He hesitated before asking. "What about us?"

She sighed and pulled her hands away. "I...I think we need to stay apart."

"Felicity I didn't want to keep secrets from you. I had too and now I regret it more then anything."

"I know you do. I just don't think I can be with someone who can't trust me. And more importantly who I can't trust."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?"

It had been 3 weeks since Felicity's pregnancy became known to everyone. Donna had been staying with her making tons of plans and buying things that Felicity really didn't want her to. But still she was sad to see her mom leave. She faked a smile.

"Go home mom. I'll be fine."

"Okay. But Thea and I are going to throw you a baby shower and when we do i'm staying until the baby is born. Then i'm sure I can stay for a couple months after just until you get the hang of things."

Felicity gritted her teeth but smiled. "Well that's a few months away. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once she was in her cab Felicity let out a sigh of relief. She sank down against the closed door and put her hand on her tiny bump.

"This is going to be a long 5 months."

She stood back up and got herself ready for the day. When she went into work she called Curtis into her office.

"Over the next few months I will be putting things in place for me to take MAT leave."

He nodded. "So you'll need someone to take over?"

"I already have the VP lined up to cover for me in my absence. I need you to keep an eye on him for me. Make sure that Palmer Tech is being run the way I want it to be."

"Of course but that's months away."

"Well I want to take 4 months. Starting when i'm around 36 weeks. I don't want to be walking into a meeting and have my water break over someone's fancy shoes and then I'm going to want to be with my baby."

"Alright. So where do we begin?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea was doing some pushups when she heard the elevator ding. Felicity stepped off and she stood.

"Hey. Can you pass me my water?"

Felicity tossed it to her and Thea smiled.

"Thanks." She took a huge sip then sighed. "We've been training all day. Apparently our cardio isn't up to Mr. Arrow's standards."

Felicity laughed and sat down at a computer. "Well if you need a break I could use a hand."

"Anything."

She opened up her program and plugged in a flash drive. "I came across this at work today. I think your dad left it."

Thea made a face. "Which dad?"

"Robert." She started typing and showed it to her. "Do you see these sets of numbers here?"

She nodded. "Yeah but what does it mean?"

"They're wire transfers."

"Okay..."

"Made after he was dead."

Thea looked up stunned. "How?"

"No idea. But they are all at least a year after he died. I mean we're talking almost a billon dollars here."

"Well that kind of money doesn't just disappear."

"Exactly what I thought. And the beautiful thing about money, it always leaves a paper trail."

"So you may be able to find where it was going?"

"Hopefully."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into the Arrowcave the next morning and found Felicity asleep at her desk. He hesitated before nudging her.

"Felicity."

She jerked awake. "What!"

She looked around and saw it was Oliver. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that!"

He laughed. "Sorry. Were you here all night?"

She nodded. "I've been trying to track something. It's harder then I thought."

He sat down next to her. "Maybe I can help?"

"You? Mr. Tech Support whenever his computer crashes?"

He smiled. "I can try."

She nodded and showed hi the same group of numbers. "You see these? They are all cash transactions that your father supposedly made a year after he died."

Oliver looked surprised. "My mom?"

"I don't think so. All the transfers were done on the same day each month and always for the same amount, 5 million."

He snapped to attention. "Who?"

She typed again and pulled up another screen. "I finished that part last night. They were all wired to bogus companies in Central City."

"So someone wanted them to look legit."

"Who had access to your dad's account other then your mom?"

He thought for a minute. "I don't know. e really didn't trust a lot of people with money."

She started typing and something popped up. "Well do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Just give it to me."

"These all go to basically the same off shore bank account. It hasn't been touched since right after your dad died. It looks like this is where his life insurance money went."

He looked closer. "But who put it in a separate account?"

"Could have been Walter."

He shrugged. "So what is the good news?"

"Your name is on this account. This money is for you and Thea to split."

He was speechless. She almost laughed at the look on his face. She just continued.

"So that gives both of you around 30 million."

He gulped. "I never knew that my dad..."

"Protected you?"

He nodded and she kept reading.

"Judging by the amount it also looks like you got the insurance money from the boat as well that crashed. As well as if the business ever sold. He made it to wear 20% of it's market value went to you both. I have to say this is impressive."

"Well he was a very smart man."

She wrote something down and handed it to him. "Call this number. They should be able to transfer the funds."

He nodded. "Thank you...for looking into this."

"My pleasure."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity had just put on her pajamas and was eager to crawl into bed when someone knocked on the door. She groaned. When she opened it Oliver was standing there. She threw him a look.

"I thought we had the night off?"

He smiled. "We do. I wanted to talk to you."

She let him inside and she relocked the door.

"So what's this about?"

She turned towards him and noticed he was staring at her. She almost asked what was wrong but then she followed his gaze to her stomach. She had a small but defined bump that was very noticeable in her pajama tank top. She smiled.

"Make one Big Belly Burger comment and I will take you down."

He laughed. "I just...never noticed it."

She gestured for him to sit. "Can I get you anything?"

"No i'm fine thanks."

She sat down on the opposite end of her couch. He looked around the apartment and smiled.

"I like the new place. It's very you."

She smiled. "Well considering I do live here I will take that as a compliment."

He pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it. "I um called that bank in the Camen Islands. They were able to transfer the funds to Thea and I."

"Mr. Queen is a millionaire once again?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Well I wanted to...well here."

He handed her something. She opened the folded paper to reveal a check for 15 million dollars. She looked up at him shocked.

"What's this for?"

He looked uncomfortable. "It's for...it. I just want to make sure it's taken care of."

"You do know I have a job right?"

"Well in case you want to quit. I mean you don't have to work if you don't want to."

She smiled slightly and forced the check back into his hands. "Do you really want to deal with me if I have no one to talk techie stuff with everyday? Laurel will kill you herself."

He laughed and then looked serious. "Felicity, you really...we really...we can be a family."

Her face softened and she moved a little closer. "We don't have to be together for us to be a family. I want you to be involved as much as you want. Besides I would need a giant laser to keep Thea away."

"You really will let us?"

"Of course. It's your baby too."

He cracked a smile. "When it's born, do you mind if i'm in the room? I really want to be there."

She nodded. "That's fine. I was going to ask Thea to be in there anyways." She then remembered something that she felt needed to be shared. "I don't want to know the gender before it's born. I would rather be surprised."

"That's fine with me." He glanced at the clock and the bags under her eyes. "I'll let you get some rest."

He stood up quickly. Felicity copied but grabbed something before he reached the door. She handed him a business card.

"My next ultrasound is next week if you want to come."

He nodded. "I'll be there. Have a good night."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Curtis walked in and found Felicity flipping through paperwork. He smiled.

"You're usual non-fat caffeine free vanilla latte."

She smiled. "You are amazing."

He stepped out leaving her to her work. She stayed at the office until after midnight. As she headed out to her car she was slightly on edge. Just before she reached her car door her phone buzzed causing her to jump. It was a text from Thea.

 _T- Ollie wants you to meet us Darhk is making his move._

She sighed and drove to The Arrowcave to find them already suiting up. She spoke to Dig.

"What's up?"

He glanced at her while he strapped his boots on. "We think he has Laurel. He is grasping at straws."

She went towards the computers but Oliver grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"I want you to stay here. Keep the door locked and if someone tries to come in..." He handed her a gun. "Shoot them."

She looked at the gun. "Woah I don't do guns."

"And I hope that you don't have to use it. I just want some peace of mind."

She looked in his eyes and nodded. He handed her the gun. Just before they left she grabbed his arm and spoke quietly.

"You know how in the movies there is the hero and then the guy who runs the other way?"

He looked confused. "Yeah why?"

"Be the other guy for once."

His face softened. "Felicity we both agreed that we would not give up what we do."

She sighed. "I know...it's just harder then I expected."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I promise you that you will not loose me."

He pulled away and led the team out. Felicity was left all alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She kept pacing the room. After 2 hours of being alone she heard someone entering. She grabbed hold of the gun and hid behind one of the support pillars. She then heard Thea's voice.

"Felicity!"

She set the gun back down and saw Dig and Oliver carrying Laurel inside. Thea looked at Felicity frantic.

"He stabbed her!"

Once the boys set her on the table Felicity saw an arrow in Laurel's stomach. She looked at Oliver.

"What...?"

He looked grim. "Darhk."

She nodded. Dig pulled over the medical supplies. Felicity grabbed something off the desk and started scanning Laurel's body with it. Dig raised his brows.

"What's that?"

"Something I designed."

She looked at the biggest computer screen.

"It didn't hit an artery but she'll start bleeding as soon as we pull it out."

Oliver looked at her desperate. "What do we do?"

She looked at Dig who seemed frazzled. He finally spoke.

"We need to hydrate her, it will force her blood to keep clotting."

Felicity grabbed some fluids out of the drawer and handed it to him. He quickly put in an iv kit. She then looked at the arrow in her friend's stomach. She turned and started typing at a computer. Thea, who was very distressed, spoke to her.

"Felicity this is not the time to be googling!"

"I'm not. I'm trying to get ahold of Laurel's medical records." She finally found it and spoke. "Okay she is type B that is the rarest...Thea is O negative."

Oliver looked confused. "What does that mean?"

She tossed him a kit. "You need to take some of Thea's blood. It is safe to transfer to Laurel and it could help us save her."

He nodded and Thea rolled up her sleeve. While they got the blood, John looked at Felicity.

"What's the plan?"

"We cut around the arrow then pull it out. As soon as we do she is going to start bleeding so You need to stitch her while I give her the blood."

He nodded. Oliver then handed her the blood bag.

"Tell me what to do."

"Do you have something to cut the arrow?"

He rummaged through his things for a few minutes and returned with what looked like big plyers to Felicity. Dig maneuvered Laurel so Oliver could cut the arrow on both sides. Then Felicity put an oxygen mask over Laurels face. She turned to Thea.

"I need you to help drain the blood as we pull the arrow out."

She nodded and grabbed the tool from Dig. She then turned to Oliver.

"On the count of three?"

He nodded and grabbed the arrow.

"One...two...three."

He pulled quickly and the arrow came out. Laurel's eyes opened and she gasped in pain. Dig started to pack her wound while Felicity hooked up the blood to her IV. Thea tried her best to keep Laurel calm. Soon Dig started stitching up Laurel's back and then looked into the would again.

"We have clear parameters. It doesn't look like there is internal bleeding."

Oliver nodded. "Stitch her closed."

Dig handed Felicity the bloody gauze and then he began stitching her the rest of the way up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They all took shifts over the next couple days. Laurel regained consciousness a few times. They got her to drink some water and eat some applesauce. She ripped her stitches open twice and was in a lot of pain. When Felicity woke up two days after the incident she was on the couch in the cave. She realized that she was very warm and comfortable. She looked down and saw a very well toned arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place. She knew who the arm belonged to even before she looked. Oliver was fast asleep with his head on his rolled up jacket. She quietly moved his arm and the blanket off of her. She then had to be careful not to wake Thea who was asleep on the workout mats. She walked over to Laurel and checked her stats. Dig came into the room fully dressed and smiling.

"Morning sunshine."

She smiled. "She looks better. Has she ripped the stitches again?"

He shook his head. "She's on the mend."

A few minutes later Oliver woke up. He walked over and found Felicity and Dig drinking coffee a few feet from Laurel. He looked at his friend's wound before looking at Felicity.

"Should you be drinking that?"

"It's decaf."

He nodded and sat down across from her. Dig handed him a steaming mug which Oliver took gratefully.

"She's getting color back."

Dig nodded. "If she can keep food down today we can all be back in our own beds tonight."

After a while Laurel blinked and looked around.

"Any chance of me getting out of here today?"

Oliver walked over and smiled. "As long as you can eat and semi move on your own I will let you go home."

She made a face. "Yippy!"

Felicity helped her drink some water and then Thea woke up. She yawned and walked over.

"What time is it?"

Oliver smiled. "Almost 11am."

She groaned. "I have to go to work."

Laurel smiled. "Well first could one of you help me use the bathroom?" She then smelled her hair. "Eww and shower?"

Thea and Felicity looked at eachother. Felicity faked a sigh.

"Well I would but..."

Thea rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're knocked up."

She put her arm around Laurel and helped her stand. Laurel was moving much better then before but she still looked like she was in a lot of pain. Felicity grabbed her bag and looked at them.

"I need to get to the office. I can take the afternoon shift."

Dig nodded. "Be careful."

She nodded and Oliver spoke. "I'll walk you out."

She led the way outside. They both blinked at the sudden brightness. He turned once they reached her car.

"Thank you for helping with her."

"No problem. She's my family too."

She slid into her car and he shut the door. She drove home and showered quickly. She then attempted to pull on one of her favorite red dresses. She found that it wouldn't zip. She groaned and looked at her now very noticeable bump in the mirror.

"15 weeks and I already resemble a whale."

She pulled on some leggings and a flowy top. As she left her apartment she received a call from Thea.

"Hey is Laurel okay?"

Thea spoke quickly. "Yeah she's fine. I need a huge favor. Laurel has no more clean clothes and I just had to bathe her. Can you bring her something of yours quickly."

"Yeah i'll be there in 10."

She slipped back into her closet and grabbed a velour track suit and some random undergarments. She then drove back to the cave. When she walked in Oliver raised his brows.

"I thought you needed to go to work?"

She explained. "Laurel needed clothes."

Thea stepped out of the bathroom and smiled. "I owe you big."

"Don't mention it. Tell Laurel she can keep them." She threw a look at Oliver. "Thanks to someone none of my clothes fit."

Oliver coughed to hide a laugh. Thea grinned.

"Ooh this means shopping trip!"

"For once i'm all for it. Tomorrow?"

"Works for me. I need some retail therapy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she walked in she wasn't surprised to see Oliver on the salmon rack. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hey. How was the doctor?"

She sighed. "I'm huge."

He chuckled. "You're only 18 weeks. You're not huge."

She raised her brows. He swung down and grabbed a towel before grabbing a book.

"This week the baby's genitals have been formed fully and it's ears are in it's final position."

She looked at him amused. "Oliver Queen is reading a book? A pregnancy book at that."

He laughed and sat down across from her. "I just want to be prepared."

She laughed and looked. "It's the size of a sweet potato?"

"Looks that way." He placed his hand on her stomach. "It is also developing its hearing."

She faked a gasp. "It could know you're The Green Arrow!"

He rolled his eyes and set the book down. "It also says that you should feel it move."

She nodded. "I have a few times."

"Then it's healthy."

She smiled. "Thank you Dr. Queen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was filling out paperwork when one of Oliver's newest recruits showed up at her office. She was still not that comfortable in replacing Laurel in the team but they had no choice. She wasn't strong enough to help and needed to focus on getting better. Also with Roy leaving they needed as much help as they could get. They had already recruited Felicity's assistant Curtis as a back up IT guy who was also highly skilled at building weapons. Then there was Rene Ramirez aka Wild Dog. He was, in Felicity's opinion, a loose cannon. He was sloppy and impulsive but he did have a big heart. Her favorite recruit so far was Evelyn Sharp. She had taken a liking to Laurel's vigilante persona and duplicated it. She was the new Black Canary. Felicity liked how open and blunt Evelyn/ Evie was.

It was Evie who was now walking into the office. Felicity looked at the clock then at Evie.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

She shrugged and flopped into a chair. "Probably."

"Seriously Evie you can't keep playing hooky."

She made a face. "Well I was actually here to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Can you talk to Oliver for me?"

"About what?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if I could stay at The Arrowcave and work for Thea until I can get my own place."

Felicity was stunned. "I thought you were living with your aunt?"

"I was but...it's not gonna work out. It's not a big deal if he says no I can keep staying at the shelter."

"Shelter?"

"The one that is in the glades."

"How long have you been there?"

"A few weeks."

Felicity sighed. "I'll make you a deal. You go to school and i'll talk to Oliver."

Her face lite up. "Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity walked into The Arrowcave and found Oliver on The Salmon Ladder. She smiled.

"Still finding time for a workout?"

He turned his head and smiled. "Well i'm not much good to anyone if I loose my skills."

He flipped down just as Dig came in. He smiled.

"Hey Felicity." He tossed a paper bag at Oliver and then held one out to her. "I grabbed Big Belly Burger."

She took the bag and sat down with them. She glanced at Oliver.

"So Evie came to see me this morning."

He popped a fry into his mouth. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "She asked me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"She...she wants to stay here."

"Here where?"

"The Arrowcave. She wanted to know if she could stay here and work for Thea for free to pay it off."

He snapped to attention. "I thought she was living with her aunt?"

"Her aunt is a drug addict. She left a while ago so Evie has been at that crappy shelter in The Glades."

Dig looked at Oliver. "She can stay with me."

They both looked at him surprised. Oliver cracked a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean Lyla and I have the extra room and that way someone can keep an eye on her."

Oliver nodded. "I'll tell her tonight." He then noticed Felicity's burger. "Hey what happened to picking the pickles off?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "The baby likes pickles. I ate a whole jar last night."

Dig smiled. "Lyla use to mix lo mein noodles with tuna fish."

She made a face. "Eww I wouldn't go that far."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity had just finished signing paperwork when she heard a familiar voice.

"There is my girl!"

Felicity blinked and looked up. "Mom?"

Donna ran over smiling. "Look at you!" As Felicity stood, Donna knelt down and spoke to her stomach. "Hello Little Peanut it's Mimi."

Felicity made a face. "Mimi?"

Donna straightened up. "Well i'm too young to be called Grandma or Nana."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come out closer to the due date?"

"I am I'm only here for a few days. I was talking to Thea and she said that you and Oliver have nothing for the baby and you two aren't even living together..."

"Mom. Oliver and I are fine."

"Well I don't think you are. I mean I want better for you then what I had. Oliver is a great guy and if he is willing to support the baby I think you need to do everything that you can to make sure he stays."

Felicity sighed. "I need to stop by Thea's club before I go home. I will have a driver take you to my apartment."

"I want to see Thea!"

She gritted her teeth. "Okay. But if Oliver is there please behave."

"Scout's honor."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laurel plopped down on a stool as Rene and Thea carried boxes. Evie looked around impressed.

"This place is really cool Thea."

Thea shot her a look. "You are not allowed in here while it is open."

Oliver came up stairs with Dig and helped his sister with a box.

"What is all of this?"

Thea sighed. "A guy pre-paid for 20 bottles of Bubbly. It needs to be put on ice." She looked at Rene. "And vigilante stuff will have to wait one night because the guy also wants private service for him and a dozen of his friends in the VIP lounge."

Before Rene could respond Donna came in.

"Thea this place is amazing!" She caught sight of herself in one of the mirrored tables. "But my dress is too simple for it."

Thea raised a brow. Felicity followed her mom and looked highly irritated. She grabbed her arm and steered her away from her own reflection.

"Mom I don't think you've met Evie or Rene?"

Donna smiled while Evie's jaw dropped.

"Are you adopted?"

Donna laughed. "We get that a lot. Or people think i'm her sister."

Felicity shook her head. "No one has ever said that mom."

Oliver came out of the VIP lounge and Donna hugged him tightly.

"Oliver!" She pulled away while Oliver tried to hide his surprised face. "You look sleepy."

"I'm fine Donna. Felicity didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well I wanted to surprise her. But if she had known I was coning you probably wouldn't have known. Thea mentioned that you two aren't living together."

Thea quickly busied herself behind the bar while Oliver glanced at Felicity. He then smiled.

"We still have time to work some things out."

"Well Thea also said that you two have nothing for the baby. Felicity is due in 16 weeks and trust me that will fly by."

Dig stepped in. "Well Lyla and I have things left from Sara that we are happy to give you guys. And i'm sure Lyla can go with Felicity to register somewhere."

Donna turned to her daughter. "Felicity I thought you told me you were going to register a month ago?"

"I got a little sidetracked."

Donna rolled her eyes and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face. "Well what if the baby decides to come early? It will have nothing to sleep in. And you need to find out the gender so you can plan accordingly."

Felicity looked like she was going to spit fire. Thea quickly stepped in.

"Hey Laurel, Donna probably hasn't seen your dad yet. Can you drive her over to the station?"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah he'll be really excited t see you."

Donna smiled. "Okay." She looked at Felicity one last time. "Tomorrow we will get started on baby stuff."

She turned to Laurel and smiled as they walked out.

"Isn't she getting so big? I can't wait to be a Mimi."

Laurel raised her brows. "Mimi?"

"Well I don't want anyone to think i'm old."

No one spoke until Donna was safely outside. Felicity looked at Thea.

"Since when do you talk to my mother?"

Thea looked at her sheepishly. "When Oliver stopped answering her she got my number and...she just wants to make sure you're okay."

Felicity sat down and groaned. "This weekend is going to be a nightmare."

Oliver came up behind her and began rubbing her back. "It won't be that bad."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but it's all I got."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Felicity arrived home the next evening exhausted. She had been in back to back meetings all day. Her feet and ankles were swollen, her back was sore and her boobs were tender. All she wanted to do was take a warm bath and crawl into bed. But when she opened her door she thought a baby store exploded in her living room. Donna smiled.

"Hey Sweetheart."

Felicity grabbed a stuffed caterpillar toy and looked at her. "Mom what is all of this?"

"Well the stuff on the couch John Diggle brought over and said you could have it and the rest I bought." She grabbed a box and held it up. "High heeled baby booties! What is cuter then that? hen I got all kinds of toys and adorable little outfits. I also grabbed you a few samples of nipple creams and diaper rash creams. Then there are rhinestone pacifiers and rosette baby blankets..."

Felicity started to feel her heart race. It was so loud it drowned out her mother's voice. A few minutes later everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver was sharpening some arrows when Dig and Curtis walked in. Curtis was dressed in his sweats.

"Okay I've been upping my cardio and doing 100 pushups every morning. I'm ready."

Oliver smiled. "We'll see."

Dig took off his jacket and glanced at him. "I dropped some things by Felicity's that Lyla wanted her to have. Just some stuff from Sara that is gender neutral."

Oliver nodded. "Thanks a lot. Donna is right we really don't have anything."

"Well she is right about something else, 16 weeks will fly by. That baby will be here before you know it."

Oliver focused hard on the arrow he was sharpening. The more he thought about how soon the baby would be here the more he panicked. He truly knew nothing about babies. Sure he remembered when Thea was a baby but they had a nanny to take care of her so he never was exposed to that. He tried to shake it from his mind.

He had just stood to start working with Curtis when his phone rang. He saw it was Donna and groaned before answering.

"Hello Donna."

She sounded frantic. "Oliver! You need to come quick! Felicity passed out and I called the ambulance!"

Oliver felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"We're at the hospital and they're running test."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and grabbed his jacket. Dig saw the panic in his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Felicity fainted!"

Dig grabbed his keys. "I'll drive."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver practically ran into the hospital. His mind was racing with what possibly could happen. Last time Felicity was in the hospital she was paralyzed. He quickly found Donna sitting with Thea and Quintin. He looked at her.

"What happened?"

She had been crying. "We were talking one minute and the next thing I knew she was on the floor."

Dig sat down next to Thea and spoke. "Felicity is a tough girl. And that baby is both you and her, it's not going down without a fight."

Oliver cracked a small smile. Before he could sit a doctor walked out and spoke.

"Excuse me i'm looking for an Oliver Queen?"

Oliver looked at her. "That's me."

She nodded. "I'm Dr. Platten. I've just finished examining Miss. Smoak and I have some concerns I would like to discuss with you and her."

Donna stood. "I'll go i'm her mother."

"I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Queen is her emergency contact number. Any medical decisions we make for her has to go through him."

Oliver and Donna both blinked and spoke together. "What?"

Dr. Platten nodded. "It looks like she changed it in January."

Oliver sighed. "We had just gotten engaged."

Dr. Platten looked at him again. "Well could you follow me?"

He nodded. She led him into Felicity's room. She was hooked up to a dozen or so machines. She looked over when she heard the door and groaned.

"I told them not to call and worry you. I'm fine."

He sighed and grabbed her hand. "You fainted."

"I didn't faint. I just got a little dizzy."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Dr. Platten. "Is the baby okay?"

She pointed to a heartrate on the screen. "It's holding strong. But I am concerned." She sat down on the edge of Felicity's bed. "Miss. Smoak your blood pressure is dangerously high. If we can't get it under control it could lead to preeclampsia and pre-mature labor. So I want you on bedrest for the next week. I have made an appointment with your ob/gyn and she will check you in a week. If it hasn't come down any then you may have to remain on bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Felicity groaned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm going to go get you your guidelines for the next week."

She left and Oliver sat down in the chair next to Felicity's bed. He sighed.

"What happened? Just before you fainted?"

She spoke quietly. "I had a long day at work and when I got home...My mom had bought all of this stuff for the baby that she thought was great but made me want to puke. Then she kept talking and showing me things and I got so mad..."

He grabbed her hand and rubbed small circles. "You need to tell her no. It's not good for you or the baby if you bottle everything up."

"I know. I just don't want to hurt her feelings. But now i'm on bedrest because of being a coward."

He chuckled and Dr. Platten walked in. She smiled.

"Okay so you are allowed 15 minutes on your feet a day but other then that you need to stay in bed. Now do you have someone to stay with you for a week?"

Oliver spoke before Felicity could. "I'll stay with her and I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind staying with her while i'm at work."

Dr. Platten nodded and handed him a packet. "Here are some different foods that she'll need to stay away from." She looked at Felicity. "Well I think you will be in very good hands so i'll have the nurse bring in your release papers."

Felicity smiled once she left the room. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying with me. It really means a lot." She then sighed. "Can you talk to my mom?"

He nodded and stood. He walked out to the waiting room and fund Thea, Dig, Donna, Quinten, Laurel, Lyla and Curtis. Donna ran up to him.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded. "Her blood pressure is really high so Dr. Platten wants her on bedrest for a week."

Donna started thinking. "Well i'm suppose to leave tomorrow but i'll call my boss i'm sure he'll understand."

"Actually Donna I am going to stay with her."

"Really?"

"She wanted you to be able to go back to work."

Donna looked upset but nodded. "Okay but you'll call me if there is any change?"

"Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity unlocked her apartment and led the way inside. Oliver set her bags down by the door and looked at her.

"Bed now."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going." She caught sight of all the baby stuff her mom had bought and groaned. "This stuff is ridiculous."

Oliver tried to steer her back towards the bedroom. "I'll handle it."

She looked at him. "I am allowed 15 minutes on my feet."

"That you have already used by walking to and from the car and up the stairs."

She made a face. "This is going to suck."

He chuckled and helped her into her bed. Once she was settled he walked back into the living room and looked at all the stuff Donna had bought. He agreed with Felicity it was all ugly. He then went through the stuff that Dig brought over. He smiled as he held up a tiny onesie. An hour later he had everything sorted. Then a knock came on the door. He opened it to reveal Thea. He smiled.

"Hey Speedy."

She handed him a brown leather duffle. "I packed you a bag."

"Thanks."

She took her jacket off and tossed it in a armchair. "How is Felicity?"

"Sleeping. She's frustrated."

"I get it. Picture me being stuck in bed for a week."

He chuckled. "I would rather shoot myself with an arrow."

He started grabbing pots and ingredients. Thea cocked her brow.

"What are you making?"

He shrugged. "Chili probably. She still has to eat."

Thea nodded. "Can I help?"

"Yeah you can cut the onions."

"I can cook."

"Yeah with the microwave."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she heard her door open, Felicity opened her eyes. Oliver walked in and set a tray down on the bed. She sat up and looked at him.

"So this will be my week? Sleeping and getting meals in bed?"

He laughed. "Well you still need to eat."

She grabbed her spoon just as Thea walked in. She flopped on the end of the bed and smiled.

"Hey I brought you some things to make this a hell of a lot easier."

She passed her a bag. Felicity went through it and pulled out magazines, some of her favorite movies, chocolate, dry shampoo, and new sheets. She laughed.

"Thanks Thea."

She nodded and left. Oliver cleaned up the kitchen then grabbed his computer. Thea grabbed one of the outfits Donna had bought and made a face.

"Please do not put my niece in this. Or my nephew for that matter."

He chuckled. "Those are being donated."

"To what? The incinerator?"

He started typing. After an hour he set the computer down and looked at her.

"Don't you have to open the club?"

She nodded. "I'm heading out. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm worried about you guys."

"You don't need to be."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity sighed and tossed another magazine on the floor just as Oliver opened her door. He looked at her.

"I think it's dead."

She threw him a look. "I'm loosing my mind."

"You go to see the doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah but what do I do until then?"

He smiled and started uncovering her. "Well if you are good I have a surprise for you."

She was curious. "What kind of surprise?"

He helped her up and led her into her spare bedroom. "Just a little project I have been working on."

She walked in and her jaw dropped. The room had been painted a light mint color and had white nurdery furniture. The crib had grey chevron linens. There was a grey and mint star mobile and some stuffed animals in the crib. She turned and looked at him stunned.

"You did all of this?"

He shrugged. "Your mom was right. We need to get ready so I figured that this was a good start. Do you like it?"

She smiled. "I love it."

She ran her hands over the quilt and then looked at the dresser. There was an old book sitting on it. She looked at it closer. It was the story of Robin Hood. She looked at the back and saw that it said, "To Ollie Love Dad". She held it up.

"Robin hood?"

He chuckled. "My dad gave that to me on my first birthday. He read it to me every night. I figured it was time to pass it down."

She nodded and set it back. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He paused and pulled away slightly. "It...it kicked!"

She smiled. "You felt that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That is...freaky."

"Agreed." She then felt it moving again and moved his hand over it. "I think that's it's hand."

He smiled. "It's giving a high five."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure it is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

Felicity straightened her navy and red lattice print dress over her bump. "I'll be fine. I sit behind a computer."

Oliver grabbed his duffle. "Okay well at least let me drop you off."

She sighed. "Fine."

She followed him onto the elevator and out to his car. Once she was settled in the passenger seat he started driving. He glanced over and noticed how pale she was.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and took a couple deep breaths. "I still get nauseous in a car."

"Do you need me to pull over?"

"No i'll be fine."

He nodded. A few minutes later they reached Palmer Tech. Oliver helped her out of the car and walked up to her office with her. Felicity set her purse down on the desk and sat down. She then looked at him.

"Don't you have any mayor things to do?"

He chuckled. "I just want to make sure that you are settled. Thea and Lance can handle things for me."

She rolled her eyes. "I still have 10 weeks before I go on MAT leave and 14 weeks before the baby comes. I'm fine."

Before he could add anything else Curtis walked in. He grinned.

"Welcome back boss." He set a few files on her desk. "Our latest projects, financials, and productivity."

She nodded. "Curtis you are a lifesaver."

"Don't I know it. By the way the board is here and they have the "we need to let people go" faces on."

She rolled her eyes. "We go through this every quarter and it always ends with us pulling a ground breaking project out of our asses."

Oliver smiled. "Are you sure today is the day that you want to come back?"

She smiled and stood. "I'll be fine and if I feel my blood pressure rising I will leave the room and breathe. I promise."

He sighed. "Fine." He looked at Curtis. "Watch her like a hawk, first sign of trouble call me."

He nodded. "Don't worry I won't let her out of my sight."

Felicity waved her hand. "Hello, her is right here and I am fine." She kissed his cheek without thinking. "Please go to work."

He smiled. "I'm going."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dig held up his hands at Evie. "Alright watch your form. You're dropping the strength in your core and loosing steam."

She nodded and threw a punch. He made a face.

"Tighter."

She had just done another set when Oliver walked in. He dropped his coat off in a chair and then started to log into his main computer. He spoke as he typed.

"Keep your feet planted."

Evie pulled back and panted. "Sorry I am a champion gymnast not boxer."

Dig laughed. "And you are a valuable member of the team. But all your skills are worth nothing if you cannot handle yourself in a fight."

She nodded and held her hands up. "Let's go again."

She did another set and had a slightly better result. When she finished Oliver stood and walked over.

"Not bad." He tossed her a bamboo stick. "Now lets see how you do with these."

He grabbed his stick and they spared off. Oliver had to admit she did better then he had anticipated. She managed to hit him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He straightened up and smiled.

"You've been practicing."

She nodded. "As much as I can. I would be practicing more if I didn't have to go to school."

Dig took a sip of water before speaking. "Hey you heard Lyla. You have to stay in school."

"I know but everyone there is so..."

Oliver handed her a water. "Juvenile?"

"Exactly."

"I get it. But you need an education. Then once you graduate we will all get off your back."

She smiled. "Not bad with the dad voice. You're going to be good at the whole parenting thing."

He chuckled. "Go shower."

Once she left Dig sat down and grinned.

"She's right you know. You have been getting better at the heart felt conversations."

Oliver sat across from him and smiled. "I don't want to screw up. When I was little I thought my dad walked on water. Turned out he didn't but still. He always could talk to Thea and I about anything. He was the person I could confide in even when I totally screwed up. I want to be that for my son or daughter."

Dig nodded. "I know you will be." He turned and started typing before adding. "If you screw up i'll put an arrow in you myself."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity set her soup bowl into the sink and was about to load the dishwasher when her phone dinged with an alarm. She looked and felt her heart sink. She grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. She drove faster then she normally would have and screeched to a halt outside Verdant. She went in the secret entrance and found Oliver, Dig, Laurel, Evie, and Curtis working on hand to hand. She ran in and sat down at the computers and immediately began typing. Oliver saw her and spoke in between punches.

"I thought you were staying home tonight?"

She didn't answer. She kept typing quickly and then she spoke to herself horrified.

"Oh my God! No! How did they...?"

Laurel walked over. "What's wrong?"

Felicity kept typing. "How did they get in? I upgrade constantly." She turned her head and yelled. "Curtis! I need you!"

He ducked one of Dig's hands and walked over. "What?"

He saw the code she was typing and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

He sat down and started typing. Oliver walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"What is going on?"

She sighed. "Someone is trying to hack us. I set up an alarm on my phone in case."

Curtis spoke. "Umm they didn't try...they did."

"What!"

She wheeled her chair over to him. She looked at his screen and gasped before typing.

"I put 5 passwords on that file."

Oliver looked at them. "Okay tell us what to do."

She looked at him horrified. "I...I can't fix it. They already know."

"Who knows what?"

She stood and looked at him. "After what happened with Darhk, I put the files you gave me in a secret folder that only I had access to."

"And?"

"And they got it. I don't know how I upgrade constantly and I came up with the passwords..."

He grabbed her arms and spoke calmly. "What file?"

She looked at him ashamed. "William's. Someone knows where they are."

He looked terrified. "Wha...who?"

Curtis chimed in. "They are using over a dozen proxies there is no way to trace them."

Oliver began pacing. Diggle looked at him.

"Call Samantha and we will get them here."

He nodded and grabbed his phone. Evie sat down and looked at Felicity who was trying to trace the proxies.

"Who is William?"

Felicity didn't answer so Laurel did.

"William is Oliver's son."

Evie looked at Oliver stunned but didn't say anything. Laurel continued.

"Damien Darhk tried to use William to get to Oliver before so Oliver placed William and his mother Samantha into hiding so that no one could use them again. Only a handful of people know that William is Oliver's son."

Evie was quiet for a minute then looked at Diggle. "Tell me what I can do?"

"Go grab Thea and Rene out of the club. We need all hands on deck. Laurel call Barry we may need him."

She nodded and stepped out. Felicity had tears falling down her face. John walked over to her and sat down.

"Felicity this was not your fault."

She didn't look up from her computer. "Oliver wanted the information in the system in case something ever happened to him...I told him it would be safe."

Curtis looked at her. "I think I found something."

She went over to him and looked. "What do you have?"

He showed her. "They weren't just looking at that file they were looking at several files all with the same two passwords."

Felicity looked and was surprised. "I know that code."

She moved him and began typing away. Oliver came back in with Laurel, Thea, Rene, and Evie at his heels. Laurel spoke to Diggle.

"Barry is going to get them. Samantha hasn't seen or heard anything strange."

Thea looked at Oliver. "You are bringing them here?"

"It's the safest place I know."

Felicity was still typing away. Curtis looked.

"Are you going to fill me in?"

They both noticed something on the screen. Felicity gasped.

"The Black Queen! The Black Queen!"

She stood up and ran up the stairs. Everyone looked confused. Evie spoke to Curtis.

"What was all that about?"

He sat down. "The signature on this code..."

She looked curious. "Hackers have signatures?"

"Yeah it's a message within the code. It's our way of telling other hackers hey this one was me. The signature in this code is The Black Queen."

"Do you know who that is?"

"No but I think it's safe to say Felicity does."

Felicity ran back in with her personal laptop. Oliver looked at her.

"Who is The Black Queen?"

She looked up. "I am."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She spoke quickly. "When I was at MIT in the hacktivist group, I was know in hacker circles as The Black Queen. There is only one person who knew that."

"Who?"

She swallowed nervous. "The Calculator."

He suddenly understood. "Can you stop him?"

"I don't know who he is working for. I'm sorry but he is...better then me. I still don't know how or why he is doing this."

Evie sighed and punched a desk. "Okay I am willing to help here but I need to know who we are dealing with."

Felicity sighed. "My dad is known as The Calculator. He is a genius hacker. His real name is Noah Kuttler."

Diggle looked at her. "See if you can get him to come to the table."

She sighed. "After what happened last time..."

Dig put his hand on her shoulder. "No matter how mad you two may get at eachother, that is your dad. There is no stronger bond then a parent and child."

She nodded. "I'll try."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sent her dad a coded message and invited him to lunch. It didn't take long for him to reply. She was about to leave when Oliver received a call from Barry. He gave a sigh of relief when he hung up.

"Barry has them. They're safe and will be here in a few minutes."

Felicity nodded. She grabbed her bag and was about to leave when Thea saw the look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Felicity sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. Whoever your dad is working for is at fault."

She grabbed Thea's arm and pulled her into a corner. "The other files they got into...they were all mine."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"My transcripts, medical records, resume, even my code's."

"But who would want that?"

"I don't know. But I bet my dad does."

Thea nodded and hugged her. "Please be careful. First sign of trouble call me."

"Thanks Speedy."

Thea watched Felicity walk up the stairs before she walked over to Oliver and wacked him in the head. He winced and looked at her.

"What was that for?"

Thea rolled her eyes. "Look I know you are not good at feelings but Felicity is beating herself up over this. And she is meeting with her father and you know they don't have the best history."

He sighed. "I know she is but I also know that she won't believe anyone if they tell her it isn't her fault."

Dig nodded. "He is right."

Thea sighed. "Should we have sent her alone?"

Curtis spoke. "The café she chose has surveillance cameras. I'll be watching her the whole time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trying to calm her nerves Felicity listened to rap music on her way to the café. It was a trick of Diggle's but it did work. When she walked in she was calmer then she had been. She ordered a chamomile tea and sat down in the back. She looked at her phone and read a text from Curtis.

 _We have eyes on you slap the table if you need us to come in._

She felt reassured. She hadn't been there long when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Overwatch."

She smiled slightly. "Calculator."

He sat down across from her smiling. "So who is watching over you? Curtis? Oliver? Oh wait Oliver is too busy over with his first child. He isn't even concerned over his new one."

Felicity shifted and put a hand directly over her bmp protecting it. A move that was noticed by Curtis. He turned and looked at Oliver who was trying to make sure William and Samantha were okay. He sighed and looked at Evie.

"Suit up Felicity may need you."

She looked at the screen. "She looks fine."

"See how she is sitting? She is feeling vulnerable."

Evie nodded and started pulling on her gear. Felicity meanwhile, was trying not to freak out.

"Why did you hack that file?"

Noah smiled. "When you were a little girl I had asked you mom if I could take you for a night. She agreed. You were maybe five or six. Anyways you saw this little bird on the side of the road and you jumped out of my car and ran to help it. I was terrified that you had broken something when you jumped. But you were so concerned about the little bird. I grabbed it in my jacket and we took it back to my apartment. You stayed up all night with it and when it was better you released it."

Felicity had a tear in her eye. "Why are you telling me this?"

Noah leaned in. "You can not save everyone Overwatch."

He slipped something under his daughter's hand. He then stood and smiled.

"Say hi to your mother for me."

Felicity cocked a brow and looked at what her dad had given her. A flash drive. Curtis was equally confused. He felt it best to interrupt Oliver even though he was having a moment with his son.

"Umm just so I am clear, is Noah Kuttler a good guy or a bad guy?"

Oliver stepped away from William and looked at Curtis. "Depends. Is she okay?"

"Yeah he just handed her something."

"Can you see what?"

"No she slipped it in her bag."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity plugged the flashdrive into her laptop and started typing. She then was stunned. It was a hit list and William wasn't on it, Samantha was. She started to drive back to the bunker when she was hit with a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and the car swerved. She straightened the wheel but the pain hit again and went back into her spine. She let go of the steering wheel and felt the car spinning. She ended up crashing into a tree. After that it was a blur of flashing lights and nurses.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

William was walking around looking at everything. Oliver and Samantha agreed to tell him that Oliver was The Green Arrow but not that he was his father. He pointed to the main system.

"What's that?"

Oliver smiled. "That is the main system. It filters all our programs and files. Felicity could tell you more about it."

Curtis walked over. "Umm speaking of Felicity..."

Oliver snapped to attention. "What's wrong?"

"I just heard it over the monitor she was in a car accident."

Diggle stood. "What?"

"There is something else, I didn't notice it at first but I looked over the footage of their meeting..."

Evie looked at him. "Curtis, land your plane."

"I think Felicity's dad put something in her drink."

Oliver took a deep breath. "I'm heading to the hospital you send the footage to me."

Dig followed him. "I'll drive."

Oliver looked at Thea and saw her concern. "Please stay her and look after William and Samantha. I will call if...if it's bad."

"Be careful."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was getting her blood pressure read when Oliver rushed in. He saw her and ran over.

"Felicity!"

She sighed. "I'm fine."

He looked at the nurse for confirmation.

"She is stable. Only a few cuts and bruises."

He nodded and waited for the nurse to walk away before he flagged Dig over and spoke to her.

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember much."

Diggle spoke. "Do you remember having coffee with your dad?"

She nodded. "He handed me a flash drive." She looked up at Oliver unsure. "Did I look at it?"

He grabbed her bag and looked through it. "There is no flash in here."

She looked shocked. "What? No he handed me a red flash drive."

"I believe you but it's not here." He grabbed his phone and hit a link from Curtis. "When he went back through the footage Curtis found this."

Felicity watched. When she reached down and looked at her stomach her dad took out a dropper and put something into her cup. She looked at him horrified.

"What did he give me?"

Before Oliver could say anything the er doctor walked over. He spoke quickly.

"Miss. Smoak, it appears you experienced a spike in temperature. That could have caused you to become disoriented. But it also seemed to have caused temporary fetal distress. But you both seem fine now. I am going to discharge you but I would advise you to stay home and rest for a few days and to have someone keep an eye on you."

She nodded. "Thank you Dr."

He walked away and Felicity looked at Oliver angry.

"He...he tried to hurt our baby."

Oliver grabbed her hand. "I promise you nothing will happen to you both."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived back at the bunker Thea hugged Felicity tight.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "We're both fine. Now can we get back to my dad's first class ticket to hell."

Oliver smiled. William walked out with Samantha. He smiled at Felicity.

"Hi I'm William."

Felicity smiled and knelt down. "Hey William. I'm Felicity."

"Are you Oliver's friend too?"

She nodded. "Yeah I also know your friend Barry."

Samantha smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She sat down and started looking at the surveillance video. After a few minutes she started to remember a few things. She looked at Curtis.

"Go back and see if we can get the audio back."

"Did you see something?"

"Well my dad went into this story about a bird and I think he was trying to tell me something."

He did as she asked. Oliver sat down and put a hand on her thigh as they watched. Curtis finally nodded.

"We got sound."

They listened to his story. Felicity finally stopped it.

"The bird."

Oliver cocked his brow. "What about the bird?"

"It was a dove. A symbol of innocence and peace. But..." She started typing and then smiled. "It is also the name of a private security agency."

Oliver smiled. "You are amazing."

"Don't ever forget it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver had been chasing leads for a while with no luck. He finally looked at Samantha later that night.

"I am going to set you up with a hotel room nearby. I will have A.R.G.U.S agents on you around the clock until we find this guy."

She sighed. "I have work and William has school."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can arrange for William to have a tutor. I will compensate you for time missed and speak to your boss."

Thea walked up behind them. "You may as well say yes because he is not going to let you say no."

She smiled. "Fine."

He then became nervous. "Umm since you are going to be here...do you mind if I spend some time with him? As your friend?"

She was quiet and then nodded. "That was the deal." She glanced behind her and smiled. "Felicity can too. If she wants."

He nodded. "Thank you."

William walked over and yawned. "When can we go home?"

Samantha smiled. "Well I think we are in need of a vacation. So we are going to stay here for a little while. And I'm sure if you ask very nicely Oliver will answer all your questions about The Green Arrow."

William's face lite up. "Will you?"

Oliver nodded. "Of course."

Felicity walked over but hesitated a few feet away.

"Hey i'm going to turn in for the night but I have my program sweeping through the footage for any slight hand movements or signals my dad could have given."

He nodded and waved her over. "I'll come with you. Dig! Can you make sure Samantha and William get settled in?"

He walked over and smiled. "Sure. Get some rest."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver looked around Felicity's apartment.

"Okay we're good."

She walked in and smiled. "Thanks for checking. You can go home."

"Not going to happen. That couch will once again be my best friend until we find who your dad is working for."

She smiled to herself and took her jacket off. She saw the dirty dishes still in her sink and began to fill the dishwasher. Oliver grabbed her and pulled her away from the sink. She looked up at him.

"I am just going to do a little bit."

He smiled. "You need to take a shower and get some rest."

"That sounds familiar."

"Yeah except this time you are going to listen to me." He looked at her stomach and sighed. "You two have been through a lot lately. Please just take it easy for once."

She the glass she was holding down and nodded. "Fine."

He watched her walk into her room and heard the shower a few minutes later. He turned and filled the dishwasher and started it. He then sat on the couch and flipped on the news. Felicity walked out a few minutes later with damp hair and wearing a pink cami and short set. She grabbed something out of the freezer before sitting down next to him. She held it out and he smiled.

"Cookie dough ice cream? Are you 3?"

She laughed and opened it. "Hey the baby likes it."

He chuckled. She handed him a spoon and they started eating from the carton. He glanced at her after a while.

"Thank you for everything today."

She smiled. "I wish it had helped."

He set his spoon down and looked at her stunned. "Felicity you found out it was your dad and we now know who he is working for. I would never have found that."

She set the carton down and sighed. "But I should have set up the security better. I could have..."

She was broken off by Oliver's kiss. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back. When he heard a small moan from her he grabbed her gently and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her. After a few minutes her top was on the floor as were his shirt and pants. Felicity seemed to snap to attention as Oliver kissed her neck. She knew that she should stop him but God had she missed this. She finally gave in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he awoke the next morning Felicity was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Her stomach was pressed against his side and he felt the baby kicking. A few minutes later Felicity blinked and opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

She smiled slightly. "Morning."

She rolled away slightly and glanced at her clock.

"You turned off my alarm?"

He stood and started pulling on his clothes. "You can afford to go in late. You need to eat some breakfast. So what do you want or what does the baby want?"

She smiled and sat up. "Your famous pancakes?"

He nodded. "Coming right up."

Felicity sighed and rubbed her bump. She then pulled on her clothes and made her way into the living room. She flipped on the tv but she could still hear Oliver humming as he cooked. She smiled and embraced the familiar feeling. It felt like home. After a while he spoke.

"Breakfast."

She walked over and sat down across from him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They ate in silence for a while until he looked up nervous.

"About last night."

She set her juice down. "It's okay."

"You made the rules pretty clear and I broke them."

She shrugged. "I didn't object. Besides what we have here is undefined and hormone fueled."

He nodded. "So we're good?"

"We're good...as long as you pass the syrup."

He chuckled and passed it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was scanning through files and backing up their system when a voice filled the room.

"Wondering how I got in?"

She sighed. "You knew my main password and then did a system override and changed the rest."

Noah laughed. "Correct. Did you look at the drive?"

"I don't know you drugged me and nearly killed me and my baby."

"I wasn't trying to kill you I was trying to protect you."

"From who?"

"Let's just say a bad guy who makes Damien Darhk look sweet."

She turned her head when she heard people enter. Oliver, Dig, Lyla, Thea, Samantha, and William all walked in. She signaled for them to be quiet. She spoke to her dad.

"What happened to you? First you help me take down Darhk and now you are hacking into my files and trying to get people killed."

He sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone. He has me in his pocket. If I don't do what he says...he'll hurt you and I can't have that."

"Then turn yourself in. Take away his power."

"And then i'll be in jail where I can't protect you. Besides I hate prison food. Now seeing as how Oliver is there. I better go."

"Wait Noah!"

She sighed he had blocked her out. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Well that went well."

Oliver sat down next to her. "What was all that about?"

She smiled. "The only time I feel like I can get through to him we are both behind a computer."

"Do you think he'll help?"

"I think I just planted the seed. Now lets see if it grows."

William walked over to the Salmon Ladder and looked up curious.

"What is this?"

Felicity smiled. "A distraction from my work."

Oliver smiled and stood. He grabbed the bar and demonstrated. William was in awe.

"That is awesome. Can I try?"

Oliver flipped down and grabbed him. "Keep a tight grip on the bar."

William grabbed it and Oliver helped him jump up a few levels. William was panting.

"This is harder then it looks."

Oliver chuckled. "Well give it a few years. I guarantee you will be a pro."

William hopped down and smiled. "I want to be just like you."

Felicity stood and rolled her eyes. "Oh great another Oliver just what Star City needs."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Lyla walked over to her and smiled.

"Speaking of little Oliver's are you taking a Lamaze class?"

"I haven't really had time."

"Well there is a class this afternoon at the community center in the glades. I can come with you if you want."

She nodded. "That would be great." She yelled over to Thea. "Hey Thea! Clear your schedule this afternoon!"

Thea, who was busy hitting the punching bag, paused and looked at her. "Why?"

"Your coming with Lyla and I to Lamaze class."

She whined. "Why? I'm not the one having the baby. Can't Ollie go with you?"

Lyla laughed. "Dig and I have a bet that Oliver is going to pass out so you need to know how to help."

Oliver scowled. "I'm not going to pass out."

Dig chuckled. "So you think."

Thea sighed. "Fine i'll go but Oliver is coming. Even if I have to drag him."

He looked at Felicity. "I'll come."

"Yippy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day the four of them walked into the community center and stood behind a table together. A woman who was at the table in front of them turned and smiled at them.

"Oh are you their surrogate?"

Felicity looked at Lyla and Thea who seemed lost for words while Oliver laughed uncontrollably.

"Umm no. They're here for moral support."

The woman turned around offended. Felicity gave Oliver a sharp jab in the ribs to make him quiet. When the class started he paid attention. They sat through the disgusting video that made Felicity even more nervous then she had been. She looked at Oliver when it was done and spoke sharply.

"If you videotape it I will kill you."

He nodded. "Wasn't planning on it."

They all stood and learned to swaddle, change, and bathe a newborn. Then the teacher passed around a breast pump and Thea looked at it.

"This looks like a medieval torture device."

Lyla nodded. "Trust me it sucks. Especially when your nipples get dry and start cracking."

Oliver looked at her slightly disturbed. When the class was over Felicity looked at Lyla.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

She smiled and nudged Oliver. "At least Oliver didn't play with the breast pump like Dig did."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ooh can I get you this? Please?"

Felicity looked at what Thea was holding up.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well you should get a few things for each and return what you don't need."

"Fine."

She looked around and found some gender neutral things that would work. She then turned and saw that Thea was carring a dozen or so outfits.

"Seriously?"

She smiled. "It is my duty as an aunt to spoil the child."

When they left the shop the headed to the bunker. When they walked in Thea set her bags down and smiled at Laurel.

"Wait until you see what I bought."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he and John fixed some of the bows. "Thea no one needs to see your next club dress."

She smiled and held up a pink polka dot dress and cardigan set. "How cute is this?"

Laurel awed while Dig chuckled.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Got it covered." She held up a red and navy plaid fleece hooded romper. "There is some cute boy stuff. I'll return what you guys won't need."

Oliver just smiled. "Does Felicity know that you bought those?"

Thea made a face. "She knows I bought all of them."

Oliver turned and looked at the bags. He groaned.

"Please tell me that not all of those are for the baby."

"They aren't." She held up a small pink bag. "This one is for me."

He rolled his eyes. Felicity walked in and sat down by Oliver and Dig.

"She told me it was her job to spoil the baby."

Thea smiled. "Hey it is."

Laurel nodded. "Mine too. But I am going to wait until your baby shower to spoil it."

Felicity groaned. "I promised my mom that she could throw me a baby shower didn't I?"

Laurel smiled. "Yup and there is no getting out of it. I don't get why your mom wants to have it 4 weeks before your due though."

"She says it's in case I go early but I know it's because she wants to stay until the baby is born that way she doesn't miss it."

Thea sat down next to Dig. "You haven't told her that you two don't want her in the room yet have you?"

She sighed. "Not yet. She is going to be upset. Unless..." She gave Oliver a pout. "Could you tell her for me?"

He shook his head. "No way! I am not dealing with that one."

She started to fake tear up. "But last time I got so upset I had to go on bedrest."

He groaned and threw his head back. "Fine, i'll talk to her."

Felicity smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

As she walked away she distinctly heard Dig speak to Oliver.

"You are a pushover for her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So as you see here, the financial benefits of launching this ground breaking technology will be substantially more then the start up cost. This will also put Palmer Tech over our competition."

Mr. Dennis looked at her. "You want us to spend 13 million dollars on a contact lens?"

She looked at him horrified. "This is not a contact lens! This is a highly sophisticated ocular nano chip. This lens is contains a camera, gps tracking device and it's own data storage. If we sell this to the CIA or FBI we stand to make over 26 Billion dollars."

"For a contact?"

The other board members seemed to agree with Felicity though and approved her project. She ran to Curtis and smiled.

"We did it!"

"No you did it. It was your design. I just figured out how to build it."

"Well technically my dad designed it I just made a few major adjustments. Like the fact you can't even feel it once it's in place."

"Exactly you're the genius."

She smiled and went to sit down at her desk. She then groaned and Curtis turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I am so glad I only have a week left before I go on MAT leave. I can't even sit behind a desk anymore."

He laughed. "Well for what it is worth I am going to miss you."

"You'll still see me."

"Yeah but not here. Mr. Dennis scares me."

She laughed. "He scares me too." She felt a few very strong kicks. "And apparently he scares the baby too. Jeez it is really kicking today."

Curtis sat down at a station and smiled. "Baby's kick to explore movement."

"Have you ever actually felt a baby kick before?"

"No."

She walked over and set his hand over where the baby was. When a kick came she glanced at him.

"Did you feel that?"

He nodded. "Doesn't that disturb you?"

"No not at all. Why does it you?"

He pulled his hand back. "Greatly."

She sat back down amused and began working. Then her laptop dinged.

"Oh...we've gotta go!"

"Why! Are you in labor? I can get you to the hospital in 10 minutes!"

She looked at him. "No my dad he's trying to show me something but I need the main computer."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't drop your hands!"

Rene was working on hand to hand with Oliver. After a minute Oliver knocked him upside the head.

"You left yourself open."

Rene pulled back and sighed. "Cheap shot."

"You think someone who is trying to kill you isn't going to take cheap shots?"

Evie was working on the salmon ladder while Laurel and Dig were checking the weapons. Thea was stretching waiting to jump in with Oliver. They all turned when they heard the elevator. Felicity and Curtis came off and sat down at the computers. Felicity cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"All right Dad. Let's play."

Her fingers began flying across the keyboard. She inserted a flash and went back to typing. A few minutes later the lights flickered. Evie swung down.

"What's going on?"

Her answer came by Noah's voice filling the room.

"Nicely played Overwatch. But you're not going to get in that easily."

She smiled. She started typing faster and faster to the point where Oliver almost called her Miss. Flash. A few minutes later Noah chuckled.

"You are not seriously trying to back hack me?"

Felicity spoke to herself. "Yeah that's right chase me."

A few minutes later he gasped. "Oh no."

"Have fun getting out of the wormhole."

She then started flying across the keys yet again and then yelled.

"Ka Bam!"

Noah's voice rang through. "Damn it!"

Felicity got on her speaker and smiled. "When your internet goes down it just ruins your whole day doesn't it?"

Oliver looked at her impressed. "You hacked his signal?"

"No I blew up his server."

She went back to typing and found what she was looking for.

"Okay let's see...oh no."

"What?"

She pointed. "It's a hit list."

He looked closer. "These people...is there a connection to them?"

"I'm cross checking the names now but Oliver look at the last name."

He looked and his jaw dropped. The last name was Samantha Clayton.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha and William walked into the bunker with Lyla, Evie, Rene and Curtis behind them. Oliver walked over and looked at Samantha.

"We need to talk."

She saw the look on his face and nodded. Felicity glanced over.

"Hey Curtis I could use another set of hands."

He came over while Evie looked at Dig and then William. She spoke to him quietly.

"Hey William, i'm Evie. Do you want another go at the Salmon Ladder again?"

He looked at his mom. "Can I?"

"Sure but be careful."

Dig nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Oliver led the way into the back room. Laurel and Lyla followed while Rene and Thea stayed with Dig. Oliver turned to her once the door was shut.

"Samantha we found your name on a hit list."

She looked both shocked and terrified. "What?"

He showed her a print out of the list. "Do you recognize any of the other names?"

She shook her head. "Why would someone...is it someone connected to you?"

Laurel chimed in. "Considering you are the only person with a connection to Oliver on the list, we think it isn't about Ollie."

"But I don't know anyone who would want to kill me."

Lyla spoke quietly. "We are going to comb through every person you have ever met. We will keep you and William safe."

Felicity looked at the door as it opened. Oliver looked stressed. She kept typing. Curtis glanced when he heard a quiet moan of pain from her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just my back again. It's been hurting for a while. It should go away soon."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "It is a pain that starts in my back and goes through my hips and stomach but they only last a short while."

He just nodded. After a few minutes he saw her wince again.

"Okay maybe you should go see a doctor."

She shook her head. "20 people could die if we don't find out what connects them."

"But still you need to take care of yourself."

"I will, after I finish this."

Thea leaned over and looked at their computers. "So find anything yet?"

Felicity sighed. "Well they are from different backgrounds, different religions, different friends, heck they're even from different cities."

"So basically we have nothing."

Felicity felt the pain again but it was stronger then before. She couldn't catch her breath. Thea noticed and looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Curtis spoke loudly so that everyone turned. "She has been having back pain all day and refuses to go see a doctor."

Oliver frowned and walked over. "I'll call Dr. Jacobs."

She then gasped. Oliver and Thea both looked concerned but Lyla walked over and sat on the desk Felicity was working on.

"Felicity how long have you actually been having that pain?"

Felicity grumbled. "On and off since yesterday morning. It...it got worse last night."

Lyla nodded. "How far apart?"

"5 minutes."

"Lasting for more then a minute?"

She nodded and Lyla looked at Oliver.

"Take her to the hospital. She's in labor."

He looked freaked out and practically yelled at Felicity.

"What! You knew? Why didn't you say anything?!"

She breathed deeply as she answered. "Because my dad had access to a hit list that I needed to get to and then we found it and I realized that 20 people could die if I can't figure out how they chose their targets. t was a bit more important."

Thea rolled her eyes. "Yeah I love your team spirit but this is important. You're having a baby and I would prefer that my niece or nephew not be born on this floor. I seriously could not tell you the last time it was cleaned."

Oliver helped her out of the chair. "We're going now."

"I'm telling you we can w...wait oww!"

He started to panic. "Thea get the car! Curtis keep up the search and...shit where are my keys?"

Dig laughed and Lyla handed him a crisp 50 dollar bill. He handed Oliver his keys.

"Relax."

Oliver threw him a look. Then Felicity nodded.

"Okay maybe we should go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oww!"

"Just breathe."

Felicity glared at Oliver. "That is not helping!"

Thea looked at Oliver. "Try giving her the ice chips again."

He grabbed a Styrofoam cup off the bedside table and offered some ice to Felicity she yelled.

"Stop! Unless you can push this kid out yourself just stay back!"

He pulled back and looked at Thea. "Any other ideas?"

She shook her head. When the doctor walked in he glanced at Felicity.

"Okay it looks like we're in a good amount of pain."

Felicity was in no mood to be nice. "Yeah think?"

He chuckled and the nurse handed him gloves. He check her and nodded.

"You are a 9 maybe a 9 and a half. But your water still hasn't broken."

Oliver looked at him. "Is that normal?"

He shrugged. "It happens. I think if I break her water the baby will crown."

The nurse handed him a tool and he spoke to Felicity calmly.

"Okay Felicity you're going to feel a pinch and then a lot of pressure."

She nodded and Oliver gave her his hand. A minute later she was squeezing the hell out of his hand and saying profanity. When the doctor finally stood back up he nodded.

"Okay should be pretty quick now. I'll check back in a few minutes."

Once they left Felicity glared at Oliver.

"God I hate you!"

He looked at her nervous. "For what this time?"

"You did this to me!"

He almost laughed but the look on Thea's face made him stop. Then Felicity yelled out again and turned her head.

"I need to push!"

He nodded. "The doctor will be back in a minute."

"No now!"

Thea looked up. "I think you might want to get him."

He poked his head out the door and saw the nurse and yelled.

"Hey! She says she needs to push!"

The nurse nodded and he went back in.

"Okay he'll be here."

She was now gasping. The doctor walked in and washed his hands.

"How are we doing?"

Felicity spoke breathlessly. "I need to push now."

He sat down on a small stool and looked. "Oh yeah, here is the head."

The nurse pulled out the stirups and set her feet in them. Then they raised the bed to where Felicity was sitting up. She started to push before the doctor even told her to. She surprised Oliver by reaching over and grabbing his hand and Thea's. She was in more pain then she ever knew was possible. She kept taking deep breaths and then going right back to pushing. The doctor nodded.

"Good job here's the head."

Oliver couldn't help himself. He looked and saw a tiny head. It made his stomach turn but he pulled himself together. Felicity was starting to loose steam. She paused and took some deep breaths. He leaned over and spoke in her ear.

"Just a little longer. It's almost here. You can do this."

She looked up at him and nodded and went back to pushing. A few minutes later Felicity felt some relief and the baby slid into the doctors arms. He smiled as he started sucking out it's nose and mouth.

"It's a girl."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and saw him actually crying. He had a huge smile on his face. Thea was in tears and trying to pull herself together. The doctor glanced up at Oliver.

"Here."

He handed him a pair of scissors and let Oliver cut the baby's umbilical cord. The nurse then took the baby to the side. She let out a tiny but piercing cry. She kept it up for a few minutes. The elderly nurse finally smiled at her.

"Don't worry little one, i'm giving you back."

She set the baby, in just a diaper and white and pink striped hat, onto Felicity's chest. She adjusted Felicity's gown to cover them both. The little girl's head was out and her eyes were wide open. She had settled the second she had been put down. Felicity smiled and let her daughter grab her finger. Oliver knelt over and smiled. He hesitated before stroking the baby's soft cheek. Thea smiled.

"I'll give you guys a minute."

She left the room leaving the three of them alone. Felicity smiled.

"Sorry I yelled."

He chuckled. "We're even from all the times I've yelled at you."

She rubbed the baby's hand. She opened it and laid it flat. Felicity kissed her head and looked at Oliver.

"She looks just like you."

"Poor kid."

She rolled her eyes.

He shocked her and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You were amazing."

"No I wasn't I yelled and cursed."

"Still that was...well amazing."

The baby blinked a few times the yawned. Felicity smiled and rubbed her back. The nurse walked back in and smiled.

"How are we doing?"

"Good."

She smiled. "I'm just going to clean her up a bit."

She took the baby and immediately she cried. The nurse ran warm water and carefully sponge bathed her. When she was finished she dried her and put a fresh diaper on. She returned her to Felicity's arms wrapped in a light pink blanket. Once the nurse left once again Felicity moved over in the bed so Oliver could sit next to her. She gently passed him their daughter. Oliver stared down at her in awe.

"She is perfect."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "She still needs a name."

He nodded. "We never really talked names."

"Well with what her parents do, she needs a cool vigilante name."

He chuckled. "Any suggestions?"

Felicity looked at her and smiled. "Scarlett."

"Scarlett?"

She nodded. "Like the character in Gone With the Wind."

"Again never read any book like that in any of the four schools I dropped out of."

She smiled. "She was strong yet kind."

"Scarlett it is then."

She looked at him curious. "What is Thea's middle name?"

"Elizabeth."

"How about Scarlett Elizabeth Queen?"

He turned his head and grinned. "Not Smoak Queen?"

She made a face. "No that just sounds horrible."

"Smoak then?"

"No you're her father. She is a Queen."

He kissed her forehead and then baby Scarlett's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver and Felicity were alone with Scarlett for nearly two hours before Thea knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a waiting room full of people waiting to say hi."

Felicity smiled. "Let them in."

She made a face. "Not with my niece naked." She pulled a bag out from behind her back. "I came prepared."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Thea walked in and handed Felicity the bag. Felicity changed Scarlett into a mint floral sleeper and a white headband bow. Thea nodded.

"Now i'll go get everyone."

She disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Laurel, Dig, Lyla, baby Sara, and Quinten. Laurel smiled and hugged Felicity gently.

"She is beautiful."

Lyla showed Sara the baby. Sara grinned and pointed.

"Baby!"

Dig smiled. "Please tell me this kid has a name."

Oliver nodded. "Scarlett Elizabeth Queen."

Thea looked shocked. "Really?"

Felicity nodded. "I hope she grows up to be half the woman you are Thea."

Thea smiled. "Well that does make up for that gross birth. I am so not having sex anytime soon."

They all laughed at her. Oliver passed Scarlett to Dig.

"Meet your Godfather Scarlett."

Diggle looked at him stunned. "Me? Godfather?"

"There is no better man for the job."

Felicity smiled at Laurel. "And we want Laurel to be the Godmother."

She grinned. "Of course."

Quinten smiled and looked at Felicity. "So are you going to call your mother or do I get to hear her yell?"

Felicity's eyes widened and she looked at Oliver. "I forgot to call my mom!"

He laughed. "You were a little preoccupied."

She sighed. "I'll call her in a little while."

Thea smiled and accepted Scarlett from Dig. Then another knock came on the door. Dig opened it and revealed Curtis.

"Hey are you guys up for a few more people?"

Felicity nodded. "Come in."

Evie, Rene, Samantha, and William followed Curtis into the room. Evie smiled at the baby in Thea's arms.

"Aww she's adorable."

Rene looked and then stepped back. "She has really big eyes. They kinda creep me out."

Oliver rolled his eyes. William walked over and handed Felicity a bouquet of flowers. She smiled.

"Thank you William."

Samantha smiled. "He picked them out himself."

Thea knelt down and smiled. "Do you want to see her William?"

He walked over to Scarlett and let her grab his finger. "Woah she's little."

Thea laughed. Felicity glanced at Oliver. He was staring at his kids in awe. William was being so gentle and sweet to Scarlett. It made Felicity wish that he knew he was her big brother. She leaned into her pillows and felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Lyla noticed and looked over to Laurel. She was holding Scarlett out so Sara could see her. That's when Lyla laughed and grabbed her daughter as she pointed out Scarlett's nose and mouth.

"Okay before Sara pokes baby Scarlett in the eye, I think we better take off."

She walked over and gently hugged Felicity and then Oliver. Laurel looked at the team.

"Come on time to get back to work."

Soon everyone was gone except for Oliver. He was holding Scarlett in the armchair next to Felicity's bed. She had been calm but then she started to cry. He tried to gently bounce her but that didn't seem to do much. Felicity sat up.

"She's probably hungry."

He handed her over and tried not to look as Felicity adjusted the baby and began to nurse her. She grabbed the blanket the nurse had wrapped Scarlett in and covered herself. She turned her head and saw Oliver counting the ceiling tiles. She laughed.

"You can look."

He looked at her and tried hard not to stare. She leaned her head back and sighed. He spoke out of concern.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

She shook her head. "I'm just tired."

He nodded. When Scarlett was finished Felicity lifted her and started to burp her. She then readjusted her gown and cradled Scarlett to her chest. The baby was fighting her eyelids. After a few minutes she finally drifted off to sleep. She laid Scarlett in the hospital bassinet and laid the blanket over her. The nurse walked in and checked Felicity's stats. She then grabbed something out of the cabinet in the room and handed it to Oliver. It was a stack of blankets and a pillow.

"That couch pulls out into a bed."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"If you need anything just press your call button."

Felicity nodded and watched as she walked out. Oliver made up his bed and kicked his shoes off before laying down. Felicity smiled before finally giving into sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver woke up the next morning and immediately looked towards the bassinet. He saw it was empty and sat up a little. Felicity was awake, feeding Scarlett. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

He stood and walked over to the armchair. He sat down and yawned. "3 hours...that's her best time yet."

She nodded. "She woke up and realized we had set her down."

He chuckled. She handed him Scarlett to be burped and she readjusted her gown. She smiled.

"Thanks for staying. I don't know how I would have gotten through the night without you."

"No problem. I was thinking that I could stay with you when we take her home. Just until we get the hang of things."

She nodded. "That's fine."

He looked down and saw that Scarlett was content laying on his chest. He kissed her head and reclined the chair back. They were bale to get a couple more hours of sleep before the nurse walked in. She smiled and set Felicity's breakfast down on a tray.

"How are we doing?"

"Good."

"Dr. Larson, our head of pediatrics, is going to do the baby well check up this morning. Hopefully you can go home this afternoon."

Felicity nodded. When they were alone again Oliver held Scarlett out slightly and was making faces at her. Felicity made a face and shoved her tray away.

"Okay Lyla is right. Hospital food sucks."

He laughed. "Better then the food on the island."

He passed Scarlett to her and stole her bagel. Felicity glanced at the clock.

"Well it is evening in Vegas."

She grabbed her phone and pressed something before holding it to her ear. She waited until her mom's voice rang through.

"Hey Sweetheart. I just bought the most amazing dress for your shower."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah about that, I don't think we're going to have it."

"What?! Sweetie you promised that I could throw it for you."

"I know but your granddaughter just didn't want to wait."

Donna was quiet for a minute then she yelled. "What! It's a girl! I missed it!"

Felicity held the phone away for a second and made a face before speaking. "I had her last night but I didn't want to call you so early in the morning."

"Oh my god! Send me pictures i'm getting on the next flight out!"

"No mom just take your flight for next week. Oliver is going to stay with me."

She sounded surprised. "Oh well I still want pictures! And i'll be there next week. I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up and sent her mom a photo of Scarlett with her name underneath, a picture of Scarlett, herself and Oliver, then one of just Oliver and Scarlett. Oliver smiled at her.

"How did she take it?"

"She screamed. She wanted to come out today but I convinced her to take her original flight next week."

He made a face. "You just didn't want to deal with her."

"She was going to tell me what to do and...I think we need some time with her alone."

He nodded. "Agreed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity was re-packing her bag so that she could go home. She peered at Scarlett who was happily sucking her paci in her car seat. She had dressed her in the pink dress and cardigan set Thea had gotten her. Just as Felicity zipped her bag shut Oliver walked in.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. He grabbed Scarlett's car seat and led the way outside. He snapped the car seat into it's base in the back of his car. Felicity slid in next to her and smiled. Scarlett was wide awake and seemed confused about where she was. Oliver started driving towards Felicity's very slowly. She looked at him.

"We can go faster."

He shrugged. "I just want to get her home in one piece."

She rolled her eyes and looked down at the baby. She seemed to like the soft hum of the cars engine. It took longer then usual but they eventually made it home. As soon as they got inside Felicity freed her daughter from her seat and sat down on the couch. Oliver set their bags down before joining them. The baby was now fighting her eyelids. Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead.

"She seemed to like the car."

Felicity nodded. "She stayed wide awake. I think she's regretting that now."

Soon Scarlett gave in and closed her eyes. Felicity gently passed her to Oliver and he held her on his chest. Felicity slipped away to take a shower. When she finally emerged Oliver hadn't moved from his spot. He had turned the news on for soft background noise. A story came on about a series of robberies that made Felicity raise her brows.

"Why would someone only steal medical equipment? Don't most people steal the drugs?"

Oliver shrugged. "Could just be a prank."

She threw him a look as she sat back down. "Do you really think it is?"

He sighed. "No but whatever it is it is Thea and Dig's problem for the next 2 weeks."

"What?"

"Dig told me to take some time off from being The Green Arrow. Just until we adjust to having a newborn."

"What about you as mayor?"

"Lance and Thea have been preparing for me to take a couple weeks for a while now. It's all taken care of."

She smiled. "So you'll be here when my mom is?"

He nodded. "Scout's honor."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wwwwaaaaahhhhh!"

Felicity groaned and pulled herself out of bed.

"Shh, it's okay Scarlett."

She grabbed the screaming baby from her bassinet and set down in her tan glider Oliver had set in the corner of her bedroom. She lifted her shirt and adjusted Scarlett. She let out a huge yawn while the baby ate. She looked over at her bed and smiled. Oliver was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"She okay?"

She nodded. "Go back to sleep."

He flopped back down and was quietly snoring within minutes. She burped Scarlett then rocked her until she drifted back off to sleep. She laid her back in her bassinet before falling back into her bed. It seemed like she had only been asleep for a couple minutes when the doorbell rang. She whined and snuck out of the room. She opened her door and glared at Thea.

"This better be life or death."

She raised her brows. "Good morning to you too. I figured you guys had a rough night so I came prepared."

Felicity let her inside. Thea set a box of donuts on the kitchen table then handed Felicity a take out cup.

"I can't drink coffee."

"It's herbal tea, I checked with Lyla you can have it."

Felicity nodded and took a sip. "Thanks Thea."

"Don't mention it. I take it my gorgeous niece is not big on sleeping?"

Felicity smiled. "She's not big on not being held 24/7."

"Where's Ollie?"

"In my room. He started out on the couch but then she got to crying so bad we took turns rocking her."

On cue Oliver walked out yawning. Thea smiled over her coffee cup.

"Morning Sunshine!"

He looked stunned. "What are you doing here this early?"

Thea cocked her brow. "It's 10 am."

He raised his brows. "Seriously?"

"Fresh coffee on the counter and warm donuts."

He grabbed hiss coffee and bit off part of a donut. He sat down in an empty armchair and yawned again. Thea chuckled.

"You two look like hell."

Felicity smiled. "Well anytime Auntie Thea would like to take her for a night you are more then welcome to."

"I'm good." She glanced at her watch. "I better head into the office. I have a meeting with the Police Commissioner."

Felicity walked her out and then collapsed back onto the couch. She looked at Oliver.

"How can something so small be so loud?"

He chuckled. "No clue but her lungs are very developed."

They both finished off 3 donuts each before Scarlett woke up. Felicity walked in and grabbed her.

"We didn't leave you."

Scarlett just peered up at her. She handed her to Oliver and grabbed her tea before walking over to set their plates in the sink. She looked over and saw Oliver smiling down at Scarlett. It was then that Felicity realized her heart was whole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days went much better then their first night. Oliver and Felicity got the hand of things rather quickly. The learned Scarlett's different cries and learned eachothers moves so they could work together without saying much. It came in handy during the nights. Felicity was now nervous about her mom coming into town. She had dressed Scarlett in an ivory flannel sleeper with pink feathers on it and had an ivory headband bow on her head. Oliver had just finished loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hi Mimi is here!"

He moved aside so Donna could rush in. She let go of her suitcase and handbag and ran to Felicity and Scarlett.

"Oh hello there Little Princess. I'm your Mimi."

Scarlett didn't seem amused. Her little eyes widened and she started to shake. Felicity smiled and kissed her mom's cheek.

"I'm here too."

Donna smiled. "Oh right. Sorry little baby moment. She is so precious."

Oliver moved Donna's bags and smiled. "Not at two in the morning."

She turned and hugged him. "Hi Oliver." She turned back to Felicity and grinned. "So do I get to hold her?"

Felicity nodded and gently handed Scarlett to her grandmother. Donna smiled down at her.

"Oh she is absolutely perfect."

Scarlett seemed to realize that she had been passed and started to whine. Oliver grabbed her little hand and smiled.

"You are fine."

Donna looked at Felicity. "Is she hungry?"

"No she just thinks that we have to hold her all the time."

She nodded and sat down on the couch. Felicity handed her a lavender muslin swaddle for Scarlett before smiling. It was so far going better then she could have imagined.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity's happiness was short lived. Donna was a firecracker with red lipstick. She kept hovering over Oliver and Felicity telling them all the things they were doing wrong. It was starting to get to both of them. On the fourth night of her stay Oliver was rocking Scarlett while Felicity folded some laundry on the bed. She sighed.

"She's driving me crazy."

He nodded. "She's your mother."

"But she's treating us like we are idiots."

"Well you need to say something to her."

"Can't you do it?"

"No. She's your mother not mine."

She sighed then smiled. "Your mom would have been ten times worse."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah. Even though we had nannies our whole lives."

The next morning Felicity walked into the kitchen with Scarlett and started making coffee for her mom and Oliver. Donna sat up on the couch and frowned at her.

"Sweetie that baby needs a blanket. It is way to cold for that outfit."

She gritted her teeth. "She's fine mom."

Donna stood and walked over. "Here I can take her and get her a blanket."

"I've got her Mom."

Donna actually tried to take Scarlett from her. Felicity set the coffee pot down and supported Scarlett with both hands. She then looked at her mom.

"Mom! I have her!"

Donna looked taken aback. "Honey I am just trying to help."

"Well you're not. Oliver and I are her parents and we need to take care of her on our own. " She sighed. "I love having you here but you need to let Oliver and I figure things out."

Donna was quiet for a minute then looked up guilty. "I have been very pushy haven't I? I'm sorry. I'll back off." She glanced towards the bedroom and then looked back to her daughter. "Oliver has been staying in your room. In your bed."

"He's not in there for me he's in there for Scarlett."

"But what is going to happen when the two weeks are up? Can you handle things by yourself?"

"I guess we're going to find out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Donna left Felicity was actually a little sad to see her go. Then Oliver had to go back to work. He walked out of her room in a crisp navy suit. He sighed as he looked at she and Scarlett.

"I'll have my cell on if you need me."

She nodded. "We'll be fine." She stood. "Thank you for everything you've been doing for us."

He smiled. "She's my daughter too."

Felicity nodded then looked down at the sleeping baby. "I just don't know how i'm going to get through the night without you."

"Well I've been thinking about that."

She looked up curious. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was an advertisement for upscale apartments. The one she was looking at was close to both of their jobs and an easy drive to The Glades. It was down the block from Thea and Dig. She looked up stunned.

"You want to move in together?"

He spoke quickly. "It has 3 bedrooms. We can each have a room and...I just thought it would be easier."

She was quiet for a minute then nodded. "That sounds okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Scarlett!"

The baby smiled up at her mother. They were playing in their new living room. They had just moved in a few days before. Felicity had just gotten the baby dressed when someone knocked on the door. She laid Scarlett in her swing and answered. Samantha was standing there with William next to her. She looked freaked out.

"I'm sorry. I just...Oliver told me his new address and I didn't know where else to go."

"It's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"Come in."

They stepped inside and William looked around.

"This place is awesome."

"Thanks."

He saw Scarlett and smiled. "Can I play with Scarlett?"

"Sure."

As soon as he was distracted Felicity turned to Samantha.

"What's going on?"

She pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Felicity. "I was getting my oil changed and the mechanic found this."

Felicity looked. "It's a tracking device. It was probably put by the memory card. The part that controls the Bluetooth and gps."

"I have no idea who put it there."

Felicity grabbed her phone and called Oliver. He answered quickly.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Samantha is here. You need to talk to her."

"What's wrong?"

"She found something in her car that you should see."

"I'm on my way."

She set her phone down and gestured for Samantha to sit on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No i'm fine." She saw Scarlett and smiled. "She is precious."

Felicity smiled and lifted her. William sat next to his mom and smiled.

"Can I call her Barley?"

"Barley?"

"Scarley Barley."

Felicity laughed. "Sure. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

He sat all the way back and Felicity handed Scarlett over. He carefully supported her and smiled.

"She likes me."

Samantha grinned. "Yeah she does."

A few minutes later Oliver walked through the door with Thea and Dig at his heels. He stopped when he saw William holding Scarlett. He smiled and walked over. William grinned at him.

"She smiled at me!"

He stroked Scarlett's cheek. "She must really like you."

He then motioned for Samantha to follow him. They stepped into the kitchen. Felicity and Thea stayed with the kids. After a while Scarlett made a face and William wrinkled his nose.

"She smells."

Thea laughed. "I got her."

She walked over to an organizer in the corner and removed the bin that they kept there for just that purpose. She laid a blanket on the floor before laying Scarlett on it. She began changing her just as the others walked back in. Dig saw her and chuckled.

"She has butterfly print diapers?"

Thea stuck her tongue out at him. "She is adorable. So she needs adorable diapers."

He rolled his eyes. Thea lifted a clean Scarlett and made faces at her before handing her to Oliver. He cradled her to his chest and smiled down at her.

"Did you do anything cute while I was gone?"

Felicity shrugged. "She slept most of the time."

William looked at Oliver. "Can I hold her again before we go?"

Oliver smiled and passed him the baby. He felt so much pride when he looked at his kids together. It began to hurt. William didn't know that this was his family. It made Oliver think that maybe he should know.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity grabbed her phone before it vibrated off the coffee table.

"Hey Curtis."

"Felicity I swear I didn't think that I hit anything but the computer is doing a weird thing."

She groaned. "Did you hit spatula?"

"I don't think so. Why what is that?"

"It begins deleting things off the computer."

"It's just flickering and...now it's frozen."

"Don't touch anything i'm on my way."

She hung up and packed the diaper bag before grabbing Scarlett from her swing.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

Scarlett smiled cutely. She grabbed her baby wrap before heading out the door. They reached Verdant within minutes. She situated Scarlett in her wrap baby carrier before grabbing the diaper bag and heading down to the basement. She walked in and found Curtis at the computer while Evie and Rene practiced with their bamboo sticks. She sat down next to Curtis.

"Okay let's see...ah just a virus sent by a database we hacked into. I can remove it."

She began typing away. After a while Evie walked over and smiled.

"Umm not that I am not happy to see you but where is Scarlett?"

She smiled and pointed. "Asleep."

"How is that thing comfortable?"

She shrugged. "It's the first time that I've used it. So far so good."

She finished removing the virus just as Dig, Lyla, Oliver, and Laurel walked in. Oliver looked shocked to see her.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?"

"Curtis needed help removing a virus."

He looked and noticed Scarlett. "You brought the baby?"

"Everyone who normally would have watched her is here."

He made a face. "I'm not comfortable with her being down here."

Felicity looked down at the still asleep baby then back to Oliver. "She's 3 weeks old. Who is she going to tell?"

Dig chuckled and walked over. "Besides she is out cold."

Laurel smiled. "I haven't seen her in over 2 weeks. Look at how big she is."

Scarlett opened her eyes and yawned. Felicity unwrapped the carrier and handed Scarlett to Laurel. She beamed at her.

"Who is the cutest baby ever?"

Scarlett smiled. She threw her little hand out and touched Oliver's arm. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay you can stay."

Felicity took Scarlett back and watched as the others trained and then went out to see if they could track down Dove Security. It was their only lead to the hit list. Felicity put on her headset and adjusted Scarlett in her carrier. She heard Curtis.

"Hey Overwatch we have a security system here. Can you get us through?"

She started typing. "Watch me speed."

A few seconds later she nodded. "You're in."

Oliver spoke. "Can you find the main office?"

"It looks like it's on the second floor, 3rd door on your right."

Scarlett was wide awake and started making soft cooing sounds. Felicity smiled and stroked her cheek. After a while she heard Oliver again.

"Okay I have the drive in the main computer."

"Yeah I have it on the screen. I'm downloading all the content."

Evie spoke. "Someone's coming."

"I still need a minute."

Rene spoke confident. "I'll distract them."

Soon she heard from Oliver. "We're all out. We're coming in."

She had just started feeding Scarlett a bottle when they walked in. Oliver handed her the drive She passed him the baby and started looking. She sighed.

"These guys have crazy tech but they didn't install it properly. They probably didn't trust anyone to put it on."

He nodded. "So you can get in?"

She looked up with a fake hurt expression. "After all this time you still doubt me."

He chuckled and sat down. Scarlett burped and some milk spilled out of her mouth. He jerked slightly.

"Okay we have a leak."

Evie handed him the diaper bag and he quickly grabbed a burp cloth. She then looked at her watch.

"Do you guys need me? I have a test in trig tomorrow."

Oliver nodded. "Go home, all of you, get some rest."

Soon Felicity and Oliver were alone with Scarlett. Felicity stopped typing after a while.

"Woah."

"What?"

She pointed. "I found the list. It looks like these guys are hit men for hire. But the list...they were all clients of this guy."

She showed him a picture. He made a face. "What do you mean all clients?"

"All of these people hired him to do a job. Including Samantha."

"She hired a hit man?"

She typed and nodded. "She wired $2,000.00 for him to...oh. This is from 10 years ago."

Oliver looked. "She hired him to follow my mom."

She nodded. She then had an alert come through.

"That's really not good."

"What?"

"Ten people on this list are dead. Murdered by an injecting an airbubble into an artery. Kills them within minutes."

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying."

She nodded. "Oliver if this guy is really after Samantha...he's going to find her eventually."

He sighed. "I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Felicity was trying to finish folding laundry when someone knocked on the door. She glanced at the clock. It was 10 o'clock at night. She answered it and found William.

"Hey William. Where is your mom?"

He looked up at her upset. "I...I ran away."

"Why?"

"Can I come in?"

Felicity moved to the side and he walked in and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him and he spoke quietly.

"Oliver came over to the house when they thought I was asleep. I heard he and my mom talking and...and he said that I was his son."

She stayed quiet. He looked at her desperate.

"Is it true? Please tell me if it is true."

She sighed. "I think you need to ask your mom."

He stood. "I knew it. I knew it!" He started to pace. "Why wouldn't they tell me?"

She was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Thea.

"Hey Thea."

She sounded stressed. "Hey can you come to the bunker? William is missing and Samantha and Ollie are freaking out."

She sighed. "No need. He's here."

"What?! I'm putting you on speaker."

Felicity looked at William. "Hey why don't you grab a snack from the kitchen and we can talk."

He nodded and walked away. Thea came back on.

"Felicity, William is with you?"

Samantha's voice rang through. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. He just showed up here a minute ago."

Samantha spoke to someone else. "Why would he do this? He has never run away before."

Felicity hesitated before speaking. "He...he heard you and Oliver talking. He knows."

Oliver spoke. "Knows what?"

"Oliver...he knows."

It was quiet for a minute and then Oliver spoke.

"We're on our way over."

She set her phone down just as William walked out with a bowl of popcorn. He set it on the table and saw her face.

"They're coming?"

She nodded. He sat down and sighed.

"Why...did he just not want me?"

Felicity sat down. "Your...Oliver didn't know you existed until last year."

"My mom never told him?"

"Your mom told him that she never had you."

"Why would she do that?"

"I think she was trying to protect you. Oliver wasn't the nicest guy back them. He was kinda selfish. He has been through a lot and that has turned him into the man he is today."

William nodded. "Do you think he would have been there if he had known?"

She was quiet for a minute and finally nodded. "I think he would have."

Before he could ask anything else Samantha and Oliver rushed in. Samantha gave a sigh of relief.

"William."

She went to hug him but he moved back. Felicity looked at them and stood.

"I'm going to go check on Scarlett."

She walked up the stairs and Oliver looked at his son.

"William you can not just run away like that."

He looked between them. "Why did you two lie to me?"

Samantha sighed and sat down. "When I found out that I was pregnant with you...I thought that things would be better if I did things by myself. Then Oliver went missing and I figured it was better that you never knew."

"But why didn't you tell me when he started coming around?"

She grabbed his hand. "I...I didn't want you to be disappointed if he left again."

Oliver sat down and spoke to him. "I was not the most reliable person back then. Your mom did the right thing."

He seemed to be processing all of it. "So...does this make Scarlett my sister?"

Oliver smiled. "Your half sister."

William looked at his mom. "I'm not mad but...I need to be here for Scarlett. She needs someone to protect her."

Samantha laughed. "Well we ill be staying here a bit longer then I thought. That is what Oliver came to talk to me about. he enrolled you in school and I found an apartment for us."

He nodded and then looked at Oliver. "Would it be okay if I stayed with you some times?"

Oliver looked at Samantha and she nodded. "Sure."

When Felicity walked back downstairs she had Scarlett. She walked into the kitchen and began heating up some pumped breastmilk under some hot water. She then adjusted Scarlett and gave her the bottle. She started sipping it quickly. When Felicity stepped out into the living room William was hugging Oliver. She almost cried. Scarlett decided to burp loudly breaking the silence. William turned and walked over smiling. He grabbed Scarlett's hand and she smiled around her bottle. She then decided to go back to her meal and started sucking again quickly. William laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

Felicity looked at Oliver who nodded that everything was fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you seen my briefcase?"

Felicity looked and yelled back. "By the couch!"

Oliver came out of his room and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I have thee plans for the low income housing in there."

"Do you really think it will happen before the holidays?"

"I hope so. I increased the budget a bit so that it would."

She walked over and straightened his tie and smiled. "Breathe. You'll do great."

He smiled. "I hope so."

Scarlett started to whine from her bouncer on the floor. He smiled and grabbed her.

"Are you going to wish me luck?"

She gave him a little grin. Felicity slipped a burp cloth onto his shoulder and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Just so you don't leave Daddy your good luck mark."

He chuckled and kissed the baby's cheek. "I wish I could take you with me." He handed her back to Felicity and grinned. "What is on your list for the day?"

She smiled. "Well my day is just as exciting. I'm going to feed Scarlett her breakfast, start some laundry, go to the grocery store so we have food for us, and if I feel particularly daring i'll take a nap with Scarlett."

He chuckled. "Wow you are living on the edge."

"Well I think Overwatch could use some action."

"I thought we agreed that while you were on MAT leave so is Overwatch?"

"But i'm so bored."

Scarlett made a face and Felicity groaned.

"Any chance you want to change this?"

He smiled. "You know I would but I am going to be late."

She rolled her eyes. "Have a good day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity walked into the bunker and started setting things up. Soon after she arrived Evie walked in and looked around surprised.

"Does Oliver know that you are doing this?"

She smiled. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Nope."

She took off her jacket and went over to the punching bag. Felicity stepped back and admired her work. She had set up a pack n play as well as a small changing table. She had Scarlett's essentials and some toys for her. She had even put a padded play mat down so Scarlett could play on the floor. She set a big grey baby gate around it to close it off. She laid Scarlett down in the pack n play so she could take a nap. Oliver walked in talking to Thea.

"What I do not understand is how we are going to convince him that I am dead?"

Thea shrugged. "Put a look a like body in the morgue?"

He sighed and noticed Felicity at the computers. He then looked in the corner and spoke.

"Felicity. Why is there a nursery in the bunker?"

She didn't glance up from the computer. "Well I wanted to update the system and I can't leave Scarlett since I didn't pump last night."

"And that required all of this?"

She looked up. "Whether you like it or not both of her parents are vigilantes as are all of her babysitters. So she will be around this. Would you rather her be in a safe and secure area or playing with your arrows?"

He sighed. "Okay you may have a point."

He walked over and rubbed the baby's back. Felicity looked at him.

"So what is this I hear about you faking your death?"

He looked up and met her eyes. "There is a hit out on me."

"You Oliver Queen or you Green Arrow?"

"The Green Arrow. But I think I have a way to spin it."

"What do you mean?"

He stepped over the gate and started pacing. "What if they just think they killed the green arrow. I mean they don't know who is under the hood."

Thea made a face. "So you want to send someone else to their death?"

"No I want to send someone who is already dead."

Evie turned and threw him a grossed out look. "You want to take a corpse, put it in your suit and let some freak with a gun shoot it?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

Felicity nodded. "Good plan except for one little thing."

"What's that?"

"How do we make them think the person is alive?"

He gave her a big grin. "That is where you come in."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is the worse idea I think we have ever had."

Felicity looked up at Dig. "Hey you have to admit these are pretty cool. Besides I have been wanting to test it for months now."

Oliver carried in a corpse with Rene. Thea looked at it and made a face.

"I have to admit he does kinda look like you."

Oliver looked at them. "I was shocked at how close. Plus he has been shot before so the scars look pretty similar to mine."

Felicity stood and grinned. "Tell me I am awesome."

"Depends on what you have."

She showed him some metal coiled cast. "These hook onto his legs and arms while this one goes up his back and neck."

Evie looked highly impressed. "So you can make it look like he's walking?"

"Yup and this goes by his throat so you can talk for him."

Oliver nodded. "And it will all go into the suit?"

"Yeah. I've made a few adjustments so that they were covered."

He and Dig dressed the corpse and then tested Felicity's device. She grinned.

"Haha!"

The corpse stood on its own and walked around the room. Oliver grinned.

"Okay, you do rock."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity was attempting to finish a design for work when someone rang the doorbell. She checked the baby monitor and saw that Scarlett was still fast asleep. She opened the door smiling.

"Can I help you?"

"Felicity Smoak?"

"That's me."

"You have failed this city."

She gasped and staggered backwards. Then everything went dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evie knocked on the door.

"Felicity!"

She waited and then grabbed her cell. She quickly dialed Felicity's number and waited. She heard it going off from inside the apartment. She then heard something else. Scarlett screaming at the top of her lungs. Evie grabbed the key felicity gave her for emergencies and opened the door. When she walked in a bad feeling washed over her. She took in the broken table by the door, blood on the floor, and chunk missing from the wall. She dialed as quickly as she could.

"Dig, i'm at Oliver and Felicity's. Something is wrong...she's gone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into the apartment with his heart thumping. Lance, Thea and Dig were right behind him. They all took in the scene before them. Evie stood by the stairs terrified.

"I came to see if she finished with that surveillance footage and..."

Dig grabbed her and hugged her for a second. Scarlett was still screaming from upstairs. Evie looked at Oliver.

"I didn't know what to do for her."

He nodded and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to Felicity's bedroom and found his very distraught daughter in her bassinet. He smiled.

"Hello there Princess."

She cooed and gave him a small smiled. He snuggled her close.

"Don't cry. Daddy's here."

He changed her diaper then carried her downstairs. He looked in the fridge and found a bottle already made. He sighed and heated it up. He looked at Lance while Scarlett ate.

"Felicity would never leave Scarlett like this."

He nodded. "It looks like she struggled. Young mother with her baby upstairs, she wouldn't have gone quietly not even with a gun pointed at her head."

Thea looked at the papers on Felicity's desk. She sighed.

"It looks like she was working on a new watch design for Palmer Tech."

Oliver looked at his daughter and then spoke more to himself then to the others.

"So the question is who took her and why."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a cell. She tried to stand but there were heavy chains on her wrist and ankles. Before she could process what had happened a man in a mask walked to the door. He spoke in a creepy voice.

"Felicity Smoak. MIT graduate, IT annalist for Queen Consolidated, and now CEO of Palmer Tech. Oh I almost forgot. You are also the IT annalist for The Green Arrow. Correct?"

She remembered what Oliver told her about people like this. Don't show them that you're scared. She spoke in a quiet but clear voice.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. What do I want? I want you to do something for me. And if you ever want to see your daughter again...you'll do it."

He walked away for a minute but returned with a laptop. He opened the cell and knelt in front of her.

"You are going to build me this."

She looked and was instantly horrified. "No way!"

"Do you really think you have a choice? I wonder how long baby Scarlett will last without you being there to feed her? Or maybe I should just kill her now?"

She practically growled at him. "Leave her out of this."

"Then do as I ask." He stood and relocked the cell door. "You have 4 hours."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver paced the length of The Arrow Cave bouncy Scarlett lightly. Curtis was searching traffic cameras for Felicity as well as running checks on everyone Oliver had ever put away. Rene and Evie were going through Felicity's computer and phone with some help from Laurel. Thea and Dig were scanning their system for any breeches. Oliver looked up when the door opened. Lance walked in with Lyla. He spoke to Oliver.

"The blood on the floor was Felicity's."

Oliver shut his eyes and sighed. After a minute he opened them and nodded.

"How much blood was it?"

He looked almost sympathetic. "Not enough to be concerned about."

Lyla walked over to Curtis. "Have you found anything?"

He sighed. "I've checked traffic cams around the apartment for the entire day. No Felicity. No one out of the ordinary."

Before anything else could be said an alarm started going off. Oliver looked.

"What's that?"

Curtis looked. "Unauthorized entry to this floor."

Oliver tightened his grip on Scarlett while Dig and Rene stepped in front of him. When the elevator opened Oliver's jaw dropped. Noah Kuttler. He spoke harsher then he meant to.

"What are you doing here? How did you know to come here?"

He walked over. "Felicity sent me a message."

Oliver handed Scarlett to Laurel and motioned for Noah to sit. He opened his computer and showed them.

"I found it a little while ago. It took some time for me to track down Curtis's phone."

Curtis looked stunned. "You tracked my phone?"

"I had to find this place some how. Anyways she sent me this code."

Oliver looked. It just seemed like a bunch of random numbers to him.

"What am I looking at?"

"Well it is a basic inscription code except for this string right here. I figured out, it's an IP address. But I can't seem to trace it. There was also the message Save the Queen. I figured that meant that she was in trouble."

Curtis looked. "I'll get started trying to track down the address."

Lyla nodded. "I'll see if ARGUS can too."

Noah saw the look on Oliver's face and spoke quietly. "It's bad isn't it?"

He nodded. Noah spoke determined.

"She's a tough girl. She isn't going down without a fight."

He spoke darkly. "That's what i'm afraid of."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity shivered and pulled her cardigan tighter around her body. She was in a dress, cardigan and boots. The cell she was in was freezing. She had just finished typing when her abductor walked in again.

"Are you finished?"

She nodded. "It will work."

He grabbed the computer back and went to leave. She spoke loudly.

"We had a deal!"

He turned his head slightly. "I know we did. I will honor it. But I can't have you warning The Green Arrow before I can carry out my plan."

"I won't tell you where she is."

"You don't have to. I have known where she is the whole time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lyla hung up her phone and walked over.

"My guys had no luck."

Oliver hung his head. "So basically we are no closer to finding her?"

Before Lyla could answer Thea spoke from beside Scarlett's pack n play.

"I think she's hungry."

He opened the diaper bag and sighed. "She only has enough for 2 more feedings. If Felicity is gone any longer..."

Dig saw the pain in his eyes and put his hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find her."

He nodded. He silently grabbed a bottle from the bag and grabbed his daughter. Thea looked at him.

"I can do that..."

He shook his head and held his daughter. For some reason she calmed him. It was like she knew something was wrong and that he needed her. It was then he realized just how much she looked like her mother. Except for her bright blue eyes. He looked up when Noah spoke.

"I may have something."

Oliver walked over while the others leaned in closer to hear.

"The general area that the signal was being sent from."

Thea looked. "The middle of The Glades. So she's close."

Evie sighed. "But there are tons of abandoned buildings. We can't search them all. If they know we're looking for they could..."

Oliver sighed. "I know they could kill her."

Just then Noah's phone rang. He glanced at it and looked surprised.

"Hello?...What! We had a deal!...I don't believe you. Let me talk to her!"

He pressed a button and a minute later Felicity's voice rang through. She sounded shaken.

"Hello?"

Oliver spoke quickly. "Felicity are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

A computer generated voice spoke. "See Noah if you had just done as I asked I wouldn't have to have involved your beautiful daughter."

"If that is what you took her for you're out of luck. She won't do it either."

"Too late she already has. You would be surprised at the lengths people will go to when you threaten their family."

"You son of a..."

"Be careful Noah I do still have your daughter."

"Let her go!"

"I will as soon as my plans are carried out. I can't have the lovely Miss. Smoak running off to tell The Green Arrow my plans."

The line went dead. Oliver slammed his hand on the table startling Scarlett. He sighed and comforted her. He sat down and kissed her forehead. Laurel spoke to him softly.

"At least we know that she is alive."

"But for how long?" He turned to Noah. "Who is he and what did he want you to build?"

Noah sighed. "I never met him. I get hired on a freelance basis. My number just gets passed around. Anyways he hired me to hack into Dove Security to get the list of clients from Felix Sokolov. I did as he asked but when I saw the last name it sounded familiar so I did a background check on her. When I saw that she had a connection to Oliver I figured I needed to warn Felicity. It was then he offered me 5 million dollars to make him something."

"What?"

"A computer generated bomb."

Evie cocked a brow. "That sounds bad." She looked at the others. "Is that bad?"

Noah continued. "It's simpler to build then you would think. Just some simple codes to hack the system and then you created a virus to cause an override. Come to think of it Felicity could make a bigger and better bomb then I could. She is skilled in writing her own viruses."

Lyla looked at him. "So what would you need to make a bomb like that?"

He shrugged. "A basic laptop would do it, a string of codes from the computer you want to hack, and a satellite for signal."

"Satellite?"

"A strong one. That is a basic package."

Lyla looked at Curtis. "Where is the strongest satellite signal from in The Glades?"

He typed and a few minutes later he spoke. "The old radio station."

Thea spoke up. "It's dead in the center of The Glades and it's been abandoned since the Undertaking."

Oliver looked at her. "Big building?"

"Big and on an abandoned road."

Dig stood. "If I kidnapped a computer hacker that is where I would take them."

Oliver handed Scarlett to Lyla. He spoke to everyone.

"Laurel, Lyla, Curtis and Noah stay here in case I need to send you somewhere else. Dig, Thea and I will go in while Evie and Rene are lookouts. Got it?"

They all nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity shivered as a cold breeze hit her once again. She tried to wiggle her hands free from the chains. So far she was able to get the ones off her ankles. She stopped moving when she heard a heavy door open. She sighed. He was back. But when the door close to her opened it was Thea who walked through. She signaled for Felicity to stay quiet. She pressed her earpiece.

"I got her. End of the hall down the stairs."

She opened the cell and noticed the blood.

"Are you hurt?"

"I tried to do that thing Oliver does to get out of chains. It didn't work. Where's Scarlett?"

"She's with Lyla."

Felicity spoke quickly. "You need to get to Samantha before she gets home from work."

"Why?"

"That is who the virus is for. He knows where they are."

Thea's expression went straight to panic. She undid the chains and helped Felicity to her feet.

"Can you stop it?"

"Maybe."

Felicity stayed close to Thea as they went up the stairs. It didn't take long to find a room with the laptop. Felicity sta down and Thea spoke quietly.

"Oliver. I have her upstairs. She is going to try and stop the bomb. You need to get William and Samantha...The bomb is for them...she's working on it...leave Evie."

Felicity's hands flew across the keyboard. She then whined.

"Crap. Tell them to hurry."

"Oliver, Felicity says to hurry."

Evie walked in and sat down by Felicity.

"What do you need?"

"I need time which is the one ting I don't have."

Thea looked over her shoulder. "You can't delete it?"

"No he's already sent it. The only thing I can do is possibly delay it but it's already 89% loaded."

"It's going to go off?"

"I can possibly stop it but again it will take time."

"Well we don't have time."

"I am well aware of that."

A few minutes passed and Felicity pulled her hands away stunned. Thea looked.

"What?"

Felicity felt a tear fall from her eye and when she spoke her voice shook. "It...it went off."

Evie spoke. "Well maybe they weren't home?"

Thea spoke into her earpiece. "Ollie?...Ollie?"

"He's not answering."

After a tense minute Thea sighed.

"Ollie, are you guys okay?...what?...oh god...okay. we'll meet you there after I get her checked out by a doctor."

She looked at them stunned. Felicity looked.

"What? Are they okay?"

"Oliver grabbed William on his way home from school. He's okay but Samantha...she was in the apartment with 3 A.R.G.U.S agents. The building is on fire."

Evie spoke. "What can we do?"

"Oliver wants us to go to the bunker after I get Felicity cleared b a doctor."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You still need to be looked at."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they finally reached the bunker Felicity had a bandaid on her head and a wrap on her wrist. Thea led the way off the elevator. The mood was grim. Oliver was sitting next to Dig. He looked up when he heard the elevator ding. He stood.

"Felicity."

He grabbed her in a tight hug. It was the first time she had felt safe all day. He pulled back slightly and brushed his finger over her head. She heard Scarlett cried and pulled away from him. She was in her pack n play. It looked as though she had just woken up from a nap. Felicity scooped her up and kissed her head. The baby looked up at her amazed. Oliver smiled and gathered both of them in his arms. Noah stood and walked over to her.

"I am so sorry."

She handed Scarlett to Oliver and hugged her father tight. Soon Felicity was in the training room feeding Scarlett on the couch. Oliver knocked and walked in. He smiled.

"She wasn't to happy with the bottle."

"She never is." She hesitated before speaking quietly. "I tired to stop it...I didn't want to build it but he threatened her and..."

"Felicity you did what you had to do."

"And it cost people their lives...again."

He sat next to her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes before asking the burning question.

"Are they dead?"

He sighed. "I saw her body. Like I told Thea I was able to get William before he left the school. He's with some A.R.G.U.S agents for a little while. Just until we get things settled here."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

She moved Scarlett and burped her. She then stared down at her.

"There was a moment where I didn't think I would ever see you two again."

He nuzzled his head into hers and kissed her neck. "That was never going to happen."

Scarlett smiled up at them. Felicity let her grab a hold of her finger and sighed.

"I love you."

He looked. "Hmm?"

"I love you, both of you."

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity was holding Scarlett tightly while Oliver drummed his fingers on her thigh. His mind was far away. When the knock came to the door he answered. William walked in with two burly men. Oliver nodded to them.

"Thank you."

William looked relieved to be somewhere familiar. He ran over to Felicity and grabbed Scarlett's hand.

"Hi Barley. Did you miss me?"

Scarlett cooed. Oliver sat back down and William looked at him.

"Where's my mom? I need her to sign my permission slip to go to the science museum next week." He turned to Felicity. "They have a new space exhibit."

Oliver sighed. "Umm we need to talk about that."

"Ahh I can't go?"

Oliver smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know how I came and got you today as The Green Arrow?"

William nodded and Oliver continued.

"I did that because a bad guy took Felicity. When we got her back I needed to get you and your mom somewhere safe. So I went by the apartment and...it was on fire."

William looked confused. "You lite it on fire?"

"No the bad guy did. Your mom was inside."

He seemed to understand what that meant. His face turned to sadness. He then sniffled. Oliver moved closer and knelt in front of him.

"It's okay to cry."

William wrapped his arms around Oliver and cried into his shoulder. Felicity stood and walked upstairs to give him a moment. She laid Scarlett in her bassinet and covered her with a mint minky blanket. When she stepped into the shower the weight of what had happened hit her. She didn't realize that she had been cold until the water hit her skin. She shivered and turned the hot water up until it burned her skin. She took her time washing her hair and body. When she finally stepped out the ateam in the bathroom was so thick it was difficult to see. She grabbed a towel and wraped it tightly around herself. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair before pulling on her grey t shirt and purple floral pajama pants. She left her glasses off and walked downstairs. William was still crying quietly into Oliver's shoulder. She stepped into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. She walked out and found that William was much calmer. Oliver was handing him a tissue when she spoke to him.

"Here Buddy."

William accepted the mug and nodded. "Thank you."

She handed Oliver a mug and he smiled.

"Hot chocolate?"

She shrugged. She sat down with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders next to William and sipped her own. After a while he set his mug down and sat back into the couch. Then he slumped over and fell asleep. Oliver sighed.

"He wore himself out."

She nodded. "He's been through a lot today."

"You have too."

She shrugged. He took the empty mugs back into the kitchen before scooping William up and carrying him upstairs. He laid him down on his bed and covered him with a minky blanket. He found Felicity in her room rubbing Scarlett's back. He leaned against the doorway.

"He's out."

She nodded. "So is she. She had a big day today."

He wrapped his arms around her back and peered down into the bassinet. She leaned into him and sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait for Laurel's advice."

She nodded. He hugged her close for a minute before pulling away. She looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"You can stay."

He looked in her eyes and nodded. He flipped off the lights and she grabbed him. He kissed her deeply and led her onto the bed. They snuck under the covers. Oliver tucked her into his side and kissed her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Laurel came over early. Oliver was making breakfast while everyone else slept. She spoke to him quietly.

"How is he?"

"He cried himself to sleep."

"And Felicity?"

"She was jumping at the slightest noise." He wiped his hands on a dish towel before turning to her. "What do I do with William?"

"Well the paternity test that you and Samantha filed stands. I'll ask the judge to release him to you. He has no other relatives so you stand a strong chance of getting custody."

He nodded. "I should have saved her."

"Ollie you did everything you could. Even the A.R.G.U.S agents couldn't get her out."

"How do I tell him this when he gets older?"

"You'll tell him the truth when the time is right."

Felicity walked in carrying Scarlett. She looked like she had barely slept. Laurel smiled.

"Hey. How's the wrist?"

"Okay." She grabbed a mug and poured herself some decaf coffee one handed. "He's still asleep."

Oliver nodded. Laurel set her briefcase down and reached towards her.

"Mind if I hold her?"

Felicity past Scarlett to Laurel. She smiled up at her. William walked into the room a few minutes later. Oliver smiled.

"Hey, hope you like pancakes."

William nodded and sat at the table. He glanced between Laurel and Oliver before speaking to her.

"You're the lawyer right?"

She nodded. "Laurel."

"What's going to happen to me?"

She sat down and adjusted Scarlett. "I'm going to talk to a judge today and he'll probably allow you to stay here with your dad and Felicity."

He nodded. "They won't try to take me away?"

"I promise you that no one will take you anywhere."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and Oliver was given full custody of William. They turned Oliver's room into his. They were surprised how quickly he adjusted. Felicity was glad to have something to do other then take care of Scarlett. She started volunteering at William's school and went to his baseball practices. She and Oliver were in a more awkward place. They were together yet not together. They were so caught up in taking care of the kids, being vigilantes and every day work to truly define what they were. One evening Felicity came home from grabbing William from baseball and found Dig in their apartment. She smiled.

"Hey Dig."

He smiled. "Hey." He looked at William. "How's the team looking?"

"Our short stop is slow but the second basemen is good at picking up the slack. I think we have a good chance."

He nodded and reached for Scarlett. Felicity handed her over before speaking.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Lyla is making dinner with Evie."

"That's nice."

"We're going to take the kids."

"Huh?"

Oliver walked in and smiled. "Hey guys." He saw Dig and looked surprised. "Dig? What are you doing here. I told you to take the night."

"I know. I was just filling Felicity in. Lyla and I got the kids tonight."

"Okay?"

"So you two go out. Movie, dinner, get her in the backseat of your car. I really don't care. You two need a night alone."

Oliver smiled. "Okay. Have fun."

Felicity handed Dig the carseat. He fastened Scarlett in it and grabbed her diaper bag.

"I'll have them back at 10."

Oliver nodded. Once they left he looked at Felicity.

"Well lets go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ended up at Big Belly Burger. Oliver laughed once their food arrived.

"Of all the places in town we end up here."

She smiled. "Well the first time I saw you outside of Queen Consolidated was here."

"Wow what does that say about us?"

"We are friends first."

He nodded. "Okay I can live with that."

They were quiet for a while and he smiled.

"Did you see Scarlett this morning with William?"

"No what did she do?"

"She started laughing at him. Like an actual laugh."

"Aww I can't believe I missed it."

"She's getting too big."

"I know. I'm only halfway through my leave and i'm already dreading leaving her."

"Well you can stay home with her if you want."

"As cute as she is I miss being able to talk to adults."

He chuckled. "I can always hire you as my personal assistant."

"No way. I did that and it was an epic fail."

"True."

They ended up laughing all through their meal. They left hand in hand. When they got home they sat on the couch in front of the fire. Oliver glanced over.

"I've been thinking about something."

"Uh oh."

He smiled. "Well we've been really good lately. Well for a while actually."

"We have."

"Maybe we can start over."

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated before speaking. "I want to marry you. But I don't know if..."

"I want to marry you?"

"Exactly."

She sighed. "Well..." She turned and saw that his face had fallen. She laughed and slid onto his lap before kissing him. "What the hell."

He looked confused. "You want to marry me?"

She nodded. "We've proven over the last few months that we can get through anything together and you have actually let me in. Besides we're practically married already."

He smiled and kissed her. "Felicity Smoak will you let me have the honor of being your husband?"

"Yes."

He tightened his grip on her and kissed her deeply. He disappeared up the stairs and returned with her engagement ring. He slid it into place smiling.

"Now it's perfect."

She nodded. "Well there is one more thing."

"What?"

"I got cleared by the doctor."

At that he snatched her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Felicity was pouring herself some tea while holding Scarlett. She glanced up when she heard William walk in. She smiled.

"Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

He sat down at the table and noticed her ring. "Are you and Oliver getting married?"

She set a glass of orange juice on the table for him and nodded.

"Yes we are. We just didn't want to make a huge deal out of it."

"Why?"

"Well we've been engaged before. We called off our wedding. This time we just want to keep things simple."

He nodded. "Are you going to have a wedding?"

"A small one. With just friends and family."

She opened the fridge and started pulling ingredients out with difficulty. Scarlett kept squirming in her arms. William looked back at her.

"So if you marry my dad, that makes you my mom right?"

"Your step-mom."

"Do I...do I need to call you mom?"

She sat down across from him and spoke earnestly. "You already had a mom and she was incredible. I do not want to replace her. So you can call me whatever you want."

He smiled. "Thanks Felicity."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea stepped into Oliver's office.

"Okay you have 3 meetings today one of which is with the Police Commissioner. Also The Star City Ledger would like your take on the clinic that just opened in The Glades."

He nodded. "Alright. Tell The Ledger that I am thrilled to see the community rallying together to help eachother and that I will personally see to it that this clinic stays open."

She nodded. "Okay you have an hour to prepare for the Police Commissioner."

She walked back out and he started reading through the files she gave him. He had only been reading for a few minutes when his secretary spoke.

"Mayor Queen, you have a call on line 3 from your son's school."

Oliver raised his brows and grabbed the phone.

"This is Mr. Queen?"

"Hello Mayor. This is Mrs. Carter the principal of the elementary school."

"Of course. Is William okay?"

"Well he was involved in an incident here. I need you to come into the office immediately."

He looked at the clock and sighed. "I'm on my way."

He hung up and grabbed his jacket. He stepped out of the office and looked at Dig.

"Pull the car around." He stuck his head into Thea's office. "Speedy I need to take off for a few minutes. If i'm not back in time, stall."

She nodded. Once in the car Oliver called Felicity.

"Miss me already?"

He smiled. "Can you be ready in 10 minutes?"

"Sure why?"

"Something happened with William at school. I think we both should be there."

"Okay I just need to get Scarlett in her car seat."

He hung up and looked at Dig. "Can you swing by the apartment?"

He nodded. "How much trouble do you think he's in?"

"No clue."

They quickly picked up Scarlett and Felicity and headed to the school. When they arrived Dig escorted them inside. The receptionist nodded.

"Mayor Queen. Principal Carter is ready for you."

Dig looked. "I'll wait here."

Felicity handed him Scarlett before following Oliver. When they entered the office they found Mrs. Carter sitting behind her desk staring at William. He looked up when they walked in. He looked terrified. They sat down and Principal Carter smiled.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your work Mayor but we do have a problem."

"Problem?"

She looked at William. "William would you like to tell your father or should I?"

William looked like he may throw up. She sighed and spoke to them.

"William was involved in a fight. He tackled and older boy during recess and shoved his face in some mud."

Oliver looked shocked. William glanced at Felicity before muttering something none of them heard. Prinicipal Carter looked at him sharply.

"What was that William?"

He trembled as he spoke. "He took it...it wasn't his."

"What?"

He looked at Oliver. "David took Mia's homework and turned it in as his own. Mia got detention. I just wanted him to tell Mr. Todd the truth. He laughed at me. So I pushed him. I didn't mean for him to fall."

Oliver nodded and looked at Principal Carter. "My son was standing up for his friend. I see no issue with that. However I believe I read that school policy was for him to complete an extra credit assignment?"

"Usually but your son was caught fighting. Besides we have David's side of the story to think about."

Felicity, who had been typing on her phone interrupted.

"This wouldn't have anything to do wit the fact that David's father is Craig Thompson? I see here he just donated a new library."

Oliver looked at her glowing with pride. He then looked at Mrs. Carter.

"I believe that David should be punished for cheating and William should be given an extra credit assignment to complete. If there are any issues with David's father I will be happy to take time out of my schedule to speak with him."

She seemed flustered. "Of course Mayor." She looked at William. "You may go back to class. Mr. Todd will give you your assignment."

He nodded. They all stood and walked out. Dig held the door before following them into a quiet hallway with Scarlett. Oliver looked at William. He spoke before Oliver got the chance.

"I'm sorry. I know fighting is wrong but he picked on Mia just because she's a girl."

Oliver knelt down and smiled. "William, I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yes. You stood up for what you knew was right. You defended your friend. I will defend you to the end for that."

Felicity nodded. "You were a hero today."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
